Confusion of the heart
by Lyrashin
Summary: Histoire terminée, séquelle disponible... Les incompréhensions sentimentales entre les pilotes 01 et 02 peuvent conduire à des quiproquos parfois génants... Voire douloureux...
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma. . . et oui, Lyrashin n'est que la traductrice !  
  
Couple : 2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Sap, le reste est un secret ! ( Je ne peux pas donner trop d'indications sans donner le sujet de l'histoire !)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs ! En fait, je ne possède que la traduction !  
  
Note de Akuma : Cette fic était dédiée à Stormy pour son anniversaire !  
  
Note de Lyrashin : J'ai vraiment trouvé cette histoire super, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.  
  
Confusion of the heart  
Prologue  
  
C'était au début du mois de Février, à 02 :12 heure du matin. Fatigué, gelé, et venant juste de terminer une mission, Duo Maxwell marchait en bordure de la ville, là où se trouvait la planque. Il maudissait le ciel de devoir marcher au lieu de voler avec son gundam. La mission avait été d'infiltrer une base de OZ et de voler des informations, cette fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser son gundam. Il venait de dépasser une rue quand il entendit plusieurs personnes crier et rire. Duo retourna dans la ruelle et vit des hommes pousser quelqu'un contre le mur. Il faisait noir et la lune était cachée derrière quelques nuages, donc Duo ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.  
  
Mais, quand Duo put distinguer les paroles des agresseurs, il sut instantanément que la personne était une fille. En jugeant par les sales termes qu'ils employaient, ces hommes n'avaient sûrement pas de bonnes intentions pour elle. Encore obligé de faire une action héroïque, Duo soupira. Il s'avança dans l'allée. Approchant des hommes, il s'arrêta et tapa sur le dos de l'un d'eux :  
  
« Excusez moi Monsieur. . . »  
  
Le gars se retourna et le regarda :  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux, le mioche ? »  
  
Duo sentit put sentir l'odeur de bière et sut que l'homme avait bu.  
  
« Si tu veux une chance de baiser cette fille, fais la queue ! »  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe en eut assez : il était fatigué, et il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter un homme complètement soûl. Un coup à la tête et son interlocuteur était totalement KO.  
  
Quelques uns des hommes remarquèrent que leur ami avait été frappé et bondirent pour attaquer Duo. Bien sûr, des mecs complètement bourrés ne firent pas de vrais adversaires pour un pilote de gundam. Les autres regardaient la fille d'un air concupiscent, et ce fut facile pour le natté de leur faire perdre connaissance.  
  
Après s'être occupé de tous les hommes, Duo tourna son attention vers la victime et retint son souffle quand la lumière de la lune révéla son visage. S'il y avait un mot pour décrire la fille, Duo aurait choisi ''Parfaite ''. Sa peau était blanche pâle, et ses lèvres rose clair, séduisante pour être embrassées. Duo était sûr qu'elle avait un héritage asiatique au jugé de son menton et de son nez effilés. Mais ce qui attirait le plus chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient comme un profond océan bleu, et semblaient faire signe à Duo de s'y noyer.  
  
Duo s'approcha d'elle et fut surpris quand il vit qu ses yeux ne reflétaient pas de peur. N'était elle pas effrayée par les garçons ? Le pilote natté fit courir son regard sur le corps de la fille. Elle portait un simple chemisier blanc et une jupe bleu pastel. Il remarqua une déchirure dans le chemisier, révélant une délicate épaule. Il gronda légèrement quand il vit que l'épaule était contusionnée.  
  
« Est ce que ça va, jeune fille ? »  
  
Elle acquiesça. Duo ôta sa veste pour couvrir son épaule blessée. Il sourit lorsque la fille le laissa lui passer la veste.  
  
« Allons y ! Ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici longtemps ! »  
  
Il lui offrit sa main. Elle la dévisagea un petit moment avant d'accepter de la prendre.  
  
Duo sourit et guida la fille hors de la rue. Il la mena jusqu'à un banc à côté d'un lampadaire d'un croisement d'avenues. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, il prit place à côté d'elle et étudia à nouveau son visage. La fille était vraiment belle et elle avait des cheveux châtain qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. La frange était en désordre, mais cela lui convenait plutôt bien. Duo aurait put passer des jours juste à la regarder. Ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, et encore davantage ses yeux, l'intoxiquaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher sa joue. Elle était si douce. . . La jeune fille, surprise, observa Duo et leva sa main pour lâcher celle du garçon.  
  
Duo bougea plus vite et attrapa son poignet de sa main libre.  
  
« Ca va, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »  
  
Duo laissa ses doigts caresser sa joue tendrement. Stupéfaite, la fille s'interrompit, rabaissant sa main. Le jeune homme sourit encore, mais ne lâcha pas sa main, la gardant dans son étreinte.  
  
« Est ce qu'ils t'ont blessée ailleurs qu'à l'épaule ? »  
  
La fille secoua la tête lentement, et Duo, qui caressait encore sa joue, sentit sa respiration s'envoler quand ses doigts touchèrent les lèvres de l'Asiatique. Il laissa son index rester sur ses délicates lèvres et les caresser doucement. La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, encore surprise par l'acte du garçon.  
  
« Ils n'ont pas réussi à t'embrasser, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Duo la regarda. C'était drôle, il venait juste de la rencontrer et il se sentait déjà possessif avec elle.  
  
Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête, plus faiblement comme elle avait conscience des doigts de Duo sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Bien. »  
  
Duo sourit.  
  
« Je me nomme Duo Maxwell, et toi ? »  
  
« Hitoe. »  
  
La jeune fille parla finalement, envoyant de petites vibrations dans les doigts du garçon toujours sur ses lèvres. Sa voix était claire, et un peu basse, mais c'était comme une cristal translucide au milieu de la nuit. Donc, elle était Japonaise, Duo stocka cette information pour plus tard.  
  
« Hitoe, quel joli nom. »  
  
Duo leva la main qu'il tenait et l'embrassa.  
  
« Uhm. . . »  
  
La fille se tortilla et essaya de récupérer sa main, mais Duo la tenait.  
  
« Ecoute, je te suis très reconnaissante pour ton aide, mais je dois rentrer maintenant. »  
  
« Où habites tu ? Je vais te raccompagner. »  
  
Duo était assez désappointé, mais il savait qu'il était mieux pour elle de retourner chez elle, il était minuit passé après tout et il n'était pas prudent pour une fille de marcher seule dans les rues ces temps-ci .  
  
« non, ça va. Je peux rentrer seule. »  
  
La fille se leva et Duo, à contre c?ur, laissa sa main quitter les siennes et reprit l'autre de son visage.  
  
« Je ne pense pas. C'est réellement dangereux pour une fille de marcher seule à cette heure-ci. »  
  
La fille secoua la tête et répondit, bornée :  
  
« Non, je peux prendre soin de moi même. Bonne nuit. »  
  
Duo attrapa vite la main de la jeune fille qui se retourna.  
  
« Hitoe, je. . . »  
  
« Laisse moi partir ! »  
  
Duo la regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la nervosité. Il reconnut qu'il était allé trop loin avec elle. Après tout, il était un étranger et son attitude passée ne l'aidait pas non plus auprès d'elle.  
  
« Si tu dis cela. . . »  
  
Duo relâcha la main d'Hitoe, à contre c?ur.  
  
« Merci, et ceci. . . »  
  
Elle commença à enlever la veste du garçon mais il la stoppa rapidement.  
  
« Tu peux la garder. »  
  
Duo sourit.  
  
« Mais . . . »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu me la rendra plus tard . »  
  
« Uhm. . . »  
  
La jeune fille semblait hésitante. Duo sourit : peut-être aurait-il une chance de la voir encore ?  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas se revoir ici demain à une heure de l'après midi ? »  
  
La fille réfléchit une minute et acquiesça :  
  
« Okay. »  
  
« Bien, à bientôt demain alors ! »  
  
Duo était joyeux.  
  
« A bientôt. »  
  
La fille se retourna et laissa le jeune pilote natté.  
  
Duo rentra à la planque joyeusement. Il allait la revoir le lendemain ! Il arriva à la maison vers 3 :00 du matin et trottina jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, le pilote Japonais. Il fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide. Habituellement il découvrait son camarade assis sur son lit, pianotant sur son laptop. Duo pensa que Heero devait être en mission lui aussi parce que s'il n'était pas là, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de problème quand Duo rentrait tard, il était toujours ici, tapant sur son ordinateur, comme s'il l'attendait.  
  
Le pilote à la tresse sauta sur son lit. Il s'endormi, rêvant de la fille qu'il avait sauvé. Il ne se réveilla pas quand la porte s'ouvrit à moitié une heure plus tard. S'il s'était éveillé, il aurait pu voir son compagnon Japonais le regarder. Lentement, la main de Heero se leva et caressa sa propre joue comme s'il savourait quelque chose là.  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
J'espère que le début vous a plu. Envoyez moi des messages : ça motive pour la traduction, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !  
  
Review please ! 


	2. chapitre 1

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma, Lyrashin ne fait que traduire !  
  
Couple : 2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Sap, le reste est un secret (je peux pas donner trop d'indications sans dévoiler le sujet !)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est à Akuma, je ne possède que la traduction.  
  
Note de Akuma : Cette fic est dédiée à Stormy pour son anniversaire !  
  
Note de Lyrashin : J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic en Anglais et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !  
  
Remerciements : Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous avez tous découvert le liens entre notre Japonais préféré et la jeune Hitoe ! Quand à savoir si Heero est une fille ou un garçon. . . mystère ! Devinez !  
  
Confusion of the heart  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Clack click clack click clack click, Duo s'agita à cause du bruit persistant. Il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard légèrement voilé aux autres lits de la chambre.  
  
« Heero, tu es de retour !Comment s'est passée la mission ? »  
  
« Hn. » Le tapotement ne s'arrêta pas.  
  
« Je prends ça pour un succès ! »  
  
Duo s'assit paresseusement et regarda son compagnon. Heero portait son habituel débardeur vert et son short en spandex noir. Duo fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua un bleu sur l'épaule du garçon.  
  
« Heero, tu es blessé. »  
  
« Dommages négligeables. »  
  
Duo soupira et se pencha pour récupérer la trousse d'aide aux premiers soins de sous son lit. Il connaissait bien le comportement d'Heero et prenait parfois la liberté de panser ses blessures. Il s'approcha du lit d'Heero et s'assit derrière le Japonais.  
  
« Arrête de taper une minute et laisse moi soigner cette ecchymose. »  
  
Heero s'arrêta, obéissant, et laissa Duo soigner son épaule. L'Américain se demandait parfois pourquoi le Japonais n'essayait jamais de s'occuper de ses petites plaies et blessures de lui même. S'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait cru que Heero faisait ça exprès, comme actuellement, qu'il voulait que Duo soigne ses blessures. Pendant qu'il le faisait, il avait appris qu'il y avait des moment comme cela où Heero voulait l'écouter et arrêter de taper sur son ordinateur pour le laisser panser ses plaies.  
  
« Okay, c'est fait. » dit Duo alors qu'il finissait de passer le baume. « Je peux savoir ce qui a causé ça ? »  
  
« Hn, fait dans un combat. » Heero continua son rapport.  
  
Duo fit la grimace. « Je ne devrais même pas te poser la question. . . »  
  
Il leva les yeux sur le laptop et lu le rapport qu'Heero avait écrit.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Il fallut un déguisement pour entrer dans la place ciblée  
  
Mais il n'y a pas eu de problème pour l'entretient du déguisement.  
  
Mission accomplie avec dommages mineurs.  
  
A la fin le pilote fut drogué par des ennemis pour l'affaiblir, mais  
  
Un autre pilote est venu à son aide et l'a sorti de cette mauvaise situation.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Donc le Soldat Parfait avait eu besoin d'aide ? Duo grimaça lorsque son regard se porta sur l'horloge de l'ordinateur. 12 : 10 PM. Il avait promis à la fille de la retrouver à 1 :00 PM.  
  
« Putain de merde ! Je vais être en retard ! »  
  
Duo sauta du lit et se rua dans la salle de bain. Il ne remarqua pas que son camarade Japonais le surveillait avec attention. Après un moment passé à fixer la porte close de la salle de bain, Heero se détourna de son laptop et sortit, prenant un sac avec lui.  
  
Battant son propre record pour prendre un bain, Duo sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et regarda le réveil. 12 : 21 PM. Zut, un voyage à pied jusqu'à la ville prenait 40 minutes. Il allait être en retard s'il marchait.  
  
« Heero, peux tu me prêter ta moto. . . »  
  
Duo s'arrêta de parler quand il réalisa que Heero ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Où était-il lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ? Duo le maudit et s'habilla rapidement. Il descendit et découvrit Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, assis dans le salon.  
  
« Bonne après-midi Duo. » Quatre sourit.  
  
« Bonne après-midi, Quatre. Sais-tu où es Heero ? »  
  
Duo regarda autour de lui pour trouver son compagnon Japonais.  
  
« J'ai vu Yuy partir avec sa mobylette, il y a quelques minutes. Il a dit qu'il avait une mission. » répondit Wufei.  
  
Puisqu'ils s'étaient juste installés dans cette nouvelle planque, la mobylette de Heero était leur unique moyen de transport.  
  
« Merde, je vais être en retard ! J'espère qu'elle m'attendra ! »  
  
Duo partit vite, laissant ses trois amis se regarder les uns les autres, intrigués.  
  
« Elle ? » Trowa leva les sourcils.  
  
« Rappelle moi de lui demander à propos de ça quand il rentrera. » sourit Quatre.  
  
« Je le ferai ! » Wufei grogna : il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier cette histoire.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Alors que Duo approchait de la ville, il jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre. 01 : 12 PM. Merde, la fille devait être partie maintenant. Malgré cette pensée, Duo accéléra son allure et courut jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. A sa grande surprise, il put voir la jeune fille qui continuait à l'attendre, assise sur le banc.  
  
Duo s'arrêta devant elle, haletant et suintant. Il se pencha et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration.  
  
« Désolé, je suis en retard. »  
  
« Ca va. »  
  
Une main avec un mouchoir le toucha et ôta la sueur du visage de Duo. Duo fut surpris et tourna la tête pour observer la jeune fille. A la lumière du jour, il trouva sa beauté encore plus enivrante. Elle portait un chemisier jaune pastel et une jupe verte. Elle n'avait aucun accessoire hormis une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles.  
  
La fille finit de le nettoyer de sa sueur et se leva. Elle passa à Duo la veste noire qui était restée sur ses genoux.  
  
« C'est ta veste. Merci de me l'avoir prêtée. »  
  
Duo sourit, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement pour reprendre le vêtement.  
  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu n'as pas froid en portant juste un chemisier par cette température ? »  
  
Bien que les saisons changeaient et qu'il soit l'après-midi, il faisait encore un peu froid. Duo, lui, portait deux tee-shirts.  
  
La fille fronça les sourcils. « Un peu. »  
  
« Bon, mets la veste alors. Je la reprendrait quand je partirai tout à l'heure. »  
  
Duo sembla content et prit la veste pour la mettre sur la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu ne veux pas rentrer maintenant ? » Elle leva un de ses sourcils.  
  
« Je n'ai encore rien mangé aujourd'hui, je veux manger d'abord. As tu déjeuné ? »  
  
La fille secoua la tête négativement.  
  
« Alors mangeons ensemble. » Sans attendre la réponse, Duo prit sa main et la tira vers le restaurant le plus proche. Duo sourit de satisfaction lorsque la fille le suivit à contre-c?ur et il ne lâcha pas sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis pour faire leur commande.  
  
*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
« Alors, quel est ton nom de famille, Hitoe ? »  
  
Duo commença la conversation tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs plats. Ils étaient installés à une petite table, faite pour deux personnes. Duo s'était assis une fois que la fille s'était mise en face de lui.  
  
« Huh ? » Elle le regarda.  
  
« Hitoe est ton prénom, n'est ce pas ? Quel est ton nom de famille ? »  
  
La fille secoua la tête : « Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, c'est juste Hitoe. »  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que tous les noms Japonais consistaient en deux mots.  
  
« Tes parents ne t'ont pas donné l'un de leurs noms de famille ? »  
  
« Je n'est pas de parents. » Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
Duo renfrogna davantage. D'habitude, les gens disaient plutôt '' Mes parents sont partis '' ou '' Ils sont morts ''. Mais la phrase de la jeune fille était différente. Et elle n'ajoutait rien de plus, indiquant ainsi sa réluctance à parler de cela.  
  
« Comment c'est pour toi ? » Duo fut surpris quand la fille lui adressa la parole.  
  
« Excuse moi ? »  
  
« Tes parents ? »  
  
« Ah, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été orphelin. » Duo sourit.  
  
« Je suis désolée. »  
  
« Ca va, je ne ressens rien pour eux. »  
  
« Alors qui t'a élevé ? »  
  
« Alors, j'ai vécu dans la rue comme un voyou environ deux ans avant que le Père Maxwell et S?ur Hélen me prennent avec eux. »  
  
« Père Maxwell et S?ur Hélen ? »  
  
« Oui, ils vivaient dans une église et prenaient soin de beaucoup d'orphelins comme moi. »  
  
Duo se surpris lui même en parlant de son passé ; un passé dont il n'avait touché mot à personne auparavant. Cette fille semblait avoir une influence sur lui, faisant qu'il lui semblait plus facile de parler ouvertement. Il décida de changer de sujet.  
  
« Comment va ton épaule ? »  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
« L'ecchymose. Est ce que ça fait encore mal ? »  
  
La fille regarda son épaule blessée. « Je vais bien. »  
  
Duo voulait poser une autre question, mais leurs plats arrivèrent. Puisque son estomac protestait, Duo décida de la remettre à plus tard et commença son déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, Duo regarda la jeune fille manger. Elle mangeait vite et efficacement, rappelant au garçon son compagnon Japonais.  
  
« Tu sais, tu es comme lui. »  
  
La fille s'arrêta et le regarda. « Lui ? »  
  
« Un garçon Japonais, il mange juste comme toi. Est ce que tous les Japonais mangent ainsi ? »  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Qui est ce Japonais ? Est ce ton ami ? »  
  
« Et bien, d'une certaine façon, oui. » Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire à la jeune fille qu'ils étaient les pilotes de gundam.  
  
« D'une certaine façon ? Tu le détestes ? »  
  
« Uhm. . . non. . . mais parfois, il peut vraiment m'énerver. »  
  
« Comment cela ? »  
  
« Il me dénigre parfois, il ne parle pas beaucoup, et il ne sourit jamais. Hey, maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne parles pas beaucoup non plus et je ne t'ai jamais vue sourire toi aussi. Je suppose que c'est votre héritage Japonais qui cause ces similitudes entre vous deux. » Duo pointait sa fourchette vers la fille.  
  
« Je n'ai de choses pour lesquelles sourire. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Maintenant il faut manger, ça va être froid. »  
  
Duo fit la moue, mais il recommença à manger. Cette fille était vraiment semblable à Heero. Elle était tellement comme lui que Duo pensa qu'elle était la version féminine de Heero Yuy. Excepté qu'Heero n'était pas aussi beau qu'elle. Même si elle ne souriait pas, elle était renversante. Duo l'imagina si elle souriait. . . peut-être devrait-il faire quelque chose pour la faire sourire.  
  
Ils eurent bientôt achevé leur repas et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ne voulant pas laisser une beauté pareille, Duo prit sa main. La fille le regarda, confuse.  
  
« Je suis repu. Pourquoi ne pas aller faire une promenade, ne ? »  
  
Duo la sentit le dévisager et sourit.  
  
« Juste une ballade, ça ne fait pas de mal. »  
  
La fille le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. « Okay, allons marcher. »  
  
Duo sourit joyeusement et ouvrit la marche. Il ne laissa pas la main de la jeune fille et la tenait fermement serrée. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, ce qui rendit le garçon encore plus confiant. Ils parlèrent pendant leur promenade, discutant de choses et d'autres. Duo trouva qu'elle était vraiment très cultivée et intelligente. Il aurait pu parler avec elle pendant des heures sans être ennuyé ou se forcer. Elle était réellement différente des autres filles qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Plus mature et plus sage.  
  
Les autres filles aimaient parler d'elles même, de quoi elles avaient l'air, de combien leurs vêtements étaient jolis, mais Duo n'entendit pas un mot vaniteux pour elle-même de la jeune fille. D'habitude maintenant, il se sentait ennuyé et se forçait à sourire ou à converser à celles qui l'accompagnaient, mais pas avec elle ; il pouvait parler librement à propos de tout. Et en plus, les autres aimaient qu'il leur dise des mots doux ou qu'il soit fou d'elles, mais, là encore, la fille était différente ou elle ne montrait rien de cela. Elle était terre-à-terre, et Duo se sentait de plus en plus attiré par elle au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient.  
  
Ils arrivèrent près d'un parc où des enfant jouaient avec les équipement fournis sur l'aire de jeux. Duo la fit s'asseoir sur un banc.  
  
« Attends ici, je vais aller nous acheter des chocolat-chauds. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas soif. »  
  
« Je sais. » Duo tenait toujours la main de la jeune fille. Il avait sentit qu'elle tremblait un peu depuis que le temps s'était rafraîchi.  
  
« Mais tu as froid. Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te réchauffer. Attends ici, okay ? »  
  
Il embrassa la main de la Japonaise et partit sans attendre la réponse.  
  
Duo trouva un petit comptoir dans un coin du parc et paya deux tasses de chocolat-chaud. Il revint et s'arrêta à environ deux mètres après qu'il ait vu ce que la fille faisait. Au lieu d'être assise sur le banc, elle était accroupie près d'un petit garçon de cinq ans. Le gamin pleurait bruyamment. Duo remarqua qu'elle tenait un ballon. Elle tapota l'épaule du petit garçon et souleva la balle devant lui. Il stoppa ses pleurs et attrapa le ballon. Sans un mot, il retourna avec ses amis qui continuait encore à jouer.  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe ressentit un pincement de douleur lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille regardait la retraite du gamin avec envie. Il savait que c'était parfois son propre visage qui affichait cette expression. Une expression d'envie et de solitude. Silencieusement, il s'approcha, mais elle remarqua bien vite sa présence et se leva.  
  
« Coucou. »  
  
« Coucou, c'est ton chocolat. » Duo sourit et lui tendit l'une des tasses.  
  
« Merci. » Elle la prit et la but lentement.  
  
Duo sirota son breuvage aussi. « Tu te sens réchauffée ? »  
  
La fille acquiesça et continua à boire son chocolat tout en lançant des regards obliques en direction des enfants.  
  
Duo comprit sa contemplation et sourit. « Ils te rappellent ton enfance ? »  
  
Elle secoua la tête négativement. « Non, je pensais juste qu'il étaient chanceux. »  
  
« Chanceux ? »  
  
« Ils ne sont pas encore touchés par la guerre. Ils peuvent encore jouer, rire, et pleure comme des enfants sont supposés le faire. . . » La fille cessa de regarder les enfants.  
  
« Nous étions comme eux quand nous avions leur age. » Duo observa une nouvelle fois les petits.  
  
« . . . . . . . . . . . . . »  
  
Duo se renfrogna lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas. Il vit qu'elle avait reporté son attention sur les enfants. « Tu n'as jamais joué comme eux quand tu était petite ? »  
  
La fille secoua la tête.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Tes amis ne t'ont jamais demandé de te joindre à eux ? »  
  
« Je n'avais pas d'ami. »  
  
Duo se renfrogna davantage. Son enfance avait due être détruite par la guerre, l'obligeant à se défendre et à survivre par elle-même. Elle n'aurait pas du être si mature malgré son jeune âge.  
  
« Tu as des amis maintenant ? »  
  
« Hé bien, ils y en a certains que je considère comme mes amis. . . »  
  
Duo devina le ''mais '' à la fin de la phrase. « Pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas de jouer avec toi ? »  
  
« Premièrement, parce que je suis trop vieille pour jouer. Et deuxièmement, parce que je ne sais pas si tous me considèrent comme leur amie. »  
  
Duo fronça encore les sourcils. Comment certaines personnes pouvaient ne pas vouloir être amies avec cette jolie fille ?  
  
« Je pense qu'ils sont stupides de ne pas tous de voir comme leur amie. »  
  
« Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour qu'ils ne me considèrent pas comme leur amie, Duo. Je dois aussi être blâmée parce que je ne les traite pas très bien. »  
  
« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Duo se demandait comment il était possible d'être en colère contre elle.  
  
La fille secoua seulement la tête. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça. C'est ma faute, pas la leur. »  
  
Duo était assez désappointé, mais il ne la poussa pas. « Okay, mais Hitoe . . . »  
  
Elle le regarda. « Quoi ? »  
  
Duo sourit. « Tu n'es pas trop vieille pour jouer. »  
  
Le pilote natté prit sa main et la conduisit vers une balançoire qui était délaissée par les enfants parce qu'elle se trouvait un peu plus loin que les autres jeux. La balançoire n'avait qu'une chaise et était basée sur une étendue de sable.  
  
« Duo. Arrête. »  
  
« Viens, c'est juste une balançoire ! Tu as déjà essayé ça ? »  
  
« Non, mais c'est pour les enfants ! »  
  
« Tu es une enfant, Hitoe. Viens ! Assieds toi ici et laisse moi m'occuper de ça. »  
  
A contre-c?ur, la jeune fille s'assit et Duo lui demanda de mettre ses mains sur les côtés de la balançoire. « Prête ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Duo gloussa. « Ne sois pas si nerveuse ! C'est juste une balançoire. » Il donna une petite poussée sur la balançoire, entraînant un mouvement vers l'avant. Remarquant que la jeune fille commençait à se relaxer, Duo ajouta doucement de plus en plus de force sur la balançoire. « Tu vois, c'est sûr. Est ce que tu aimes ? »  
  
Elle acquiesça. « Je me sens comme si je volais. »  
  
Duo gloussa plus fort. « Comment peux tu dire ce qu'on ressent en volant ? Les humains ne peuvent pas voler, sauf quand tu seras un ange. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas un ange, mais j'ai volé souvent. »  
  
« Ah bon ? Essaye ça ! »  
  
Duo poussa la balançoire plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la chaise monte jusqu'à 45 degrés. La fille cria de surprise, alors qu'elle volait plus haut. Duo rit et continua à pousser pendant un moment, mais quand il le fit pour la dernière fois, il poussa du plus fort qu'il pu. Alors que la fille criait encore de la nouvelle hauteur à laquelle elle se balançait, Duo se positionna rapidement derrière la balançoire et ouvrit ses bras autour de la fille qui revenait vers lui. « Bienvenue chez Papa ! »  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe l'enserra par derrière et la sortit de la balançoire alors qu'elle montait à sa hauteur maximum. Il la fit tournoyer un peu et s'arrêta, plaçant la fille sur le gazon sans relâcher son étreinte.  
  
« C'était pas drôle ! » Elle grognait.  
  
« Uh hu, mais c'était excitant, ne ? »  
  
Duo était réellement content d'être capable de la prendre dans ses bras et il fourra le nez dans son cou. Il la sentit acquiescer. « Tu as aimé ? » La fille acquiesça encore. « Alors essayons les autres jeux. »Duo l'entraîna avec lui. Ils essayèrent à peu près toutes les attractions et parfois des enfants se joignaient à eux, comme au jeu de bascule, au toboggan, au croquet.  
  
Duo regardait la jeune fille tout le temps. Elle ne riait pas mais elle souriait parfois et c'était assez pour faire Duo voler, parce qu'elle ressemblait à un ange comme cela. Mais la neige commença à tomber, et ils furent forcés d'arrêter de jouer. Les enfants avaient été ramenés par leurs parents, laissant Duo et Hitoe, seuls, dans le parc.  
  
« Je dois rentrer maintenant. » Duo se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il le devait, sinon la neige serait trop consistant pour qu'il rentre. Il lui fallait 45 minutes pour rentrer à la planque et ça allait être dur avec la neige qui tombait comme ça.  
  
La fille le regarda. « Merci beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais été si heureuse avant. »  
  
Duo sourit ; il ressentait la même chose qu'elle ;cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi content. « Tu es la bienvenue. »  
  
« Tiens, ta veste. » La fille leva ses mains pour ôter le vêtement, mais Duo les lui saisit rapidement pour l'arrêter.   
  
« Ca serait impoli de ma part de prendre cette veste alors que tu trembles de froid. »  
  
« Ca ira. »  
  
« Je ne pense pas. Garde la pour le moment, je la reprendrai demain. »  
  
« Demain ? » La fille le regardait interrogativement.  
  
Duo sourit, c'était sa chance de la revoir encore. « Oui, demain, à la même heure, au même endroit. Tu pourras venir ? »  
  
« Je crois. »  
  
« Bon, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »  
  
La fille secoua la tête. « Pas la peine, je peux le faire. »  
  
« Okay, je te vois demain alors. » Cédant à une impulsion, Duo se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de partir rapidement, bondissant de joie.  
  
La fille regarda Duo s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, et leva lentement sa main, touchant sa joue qui venait juste d'être embrassée par le garçon.  
  
« A bientôt, Duo . . . »  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Commentaire de la traductrice :  
  
Lyra : J'en peux plus ! Deux jours pour traduire ce chapitre ! Dieu bénisse mon dico !!!!!  
  
Lian : Hey ! Je t'ai aidée !  
  
Lyra : PARDON ?!!!!!  
  
Lian *** je suis innocente, tu as des hallucinations, je n'ai rien dit*** :. . . . . . . .  
  
Lyra : Alors, pour les lecteurs, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est crevant ! Alors, s'il vous plait, laissez moi des reviews, ça motive vous savez pas à quel point !  
  
Euh, review please ? 


	3. chapitre 2

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma, Lyrashin ne fait que traduire !  
  
Couple : 2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Sap, le reste est un secret (je peux pas donner trop d'indications sans dévoiler le sujet !)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est à Akuma, je ne possède que la traduction.  
  
Note de Akuma : Cette fic est dédiée à Stormy pour son anniversaire !  
  
Note de Lyrashin : J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic en Anglais et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !  
  
Remerciements : Merci pour vos reviews ! Quand à savoir si Heero est une fille ou un garçon. . . mystère ! Je vous le dirai peut-être. . . plus tard. . .  
  
Confusion of the heart  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« Je suis rentré ! »  
  
Bien que tremblant, Duo cria joyeusement et ôta la neige de ses épaules.  
  
« Bienvenue à la maison. »  
  
« Salut Quatre, il fait vraiment froid dehors. »  
  
Duo sentit que quelque chose manquait à cette scène parfaite devant lui. Quatre était assis paresseusement sur le canapé, non loin de la cheminée, Trowa à côté de lui. Ils lui tournaient ainsi le dos. Wufei occupait l'autre canapé de l'autre côté de celui des deux garçons et il le regardait par dessus le livre qu'il lisait. Une personne manquait.  
  
« Où est Heero ? Il n'est pas encore revenu de sa mission ? »  
  
Duo parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant son compagnon Japonais. D'habitude, la nuit, ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, pour partager des histoires de leurs missions, ou raconter ce qu'il leur était arrivé dehors dans la journée.  
  
« J'suis là ! » Vint la réponse.  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
Duo chercha dans la pièce, mais il ne put trouver le propriétaire de la voix. Il vit alors Quatre montrer du doigt la place en face de lui. Duo s'avança et vit que le pilote Japonais était blotti devant la cheminée, emmitouflé dans une couverture.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« J'ai froid. »  
  
Duo fit la grimace. Ce n'était pas drôle de parler avec Heero. Heureusement, Wufei l'aida à développer la conversation.  
  
« Eh bien, en considérant que tu conduisais une mobylette, un jour de neige comme celui là, en ne portant rien sauf un spandex et un débardeur, ce n'est pas surprenant que tu ais froid Yuy ! » Wufei renifla.  
  
Alors Heero venait juste de rentrer, réfléchit Duo.  
  
« Mais tu sais bien que Heero est Superman, Wufei ! »  
  
Le pilote natté sourit et s'avança vers le Japonais, essayant de se réchauffer grâce à la chaleur des flammes.  
  
« Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui, les gars ? »  
  
« Hé bien, nous n'avons rien à raconter à part le fait que nous sommes restés à la maison toute la journée, mais je pense que tu as quelque chose de nouveau à nous dire, ne Duo ? » Quatre sourit innocemment.  
  
Duo cilla :  
  
« Huh ? Me ? Tout ce que j'ai de nouveau à raconter c'est que j'ai terminé ma mission hier. »  
  
« Hier ? Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait cette après-midi Maxwell ? » Minauda Wufei.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Wufei ? »Duo n'était pas à l'aise et s'approchait petit à petit d'Heero.  
  
« Qui est *elle *, Duo » Demanda Quatre.  
  
« Elle ? » Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer et se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus prudent ce matin.  
  
« Nous savons que tu rencontré une fille cette après-midi. » Sourit Quatre.  
  
Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Uhm. . . J'ai froid. . . Laisse moi aller chercher mon sweat, okay ? » Le pilote à la tresse commençait seulement à se lever quand il fut stoppé par Trowa.  
  
« Non, tu ne vas nulle part, Duo. »  
  
« Huh ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Trowa ? »  
  
« Trowa a raison. La pièce est assez chaude. Si nous te laissons aller dans ta chambre, tu vas prétendre dormir et ne plus redescendre ici. » Wufei sourit d'un air affecté. « Allez, installe toi Maxwell. »  
  
« Ouais Duo, et puis, d'un autre côté, tu peux demander à Heero de partager sa couverture avec toi pour te réchauffer. » Quatre sourit.  
  
Duo fit la moue et s'assit sur le tapis du plancher. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il avait froid, mais il savait que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas partir. S'abandonnant à la fatalité, Duo soupira et tira sur la couverture.  
  
« Tu partages, Heero ? »  
  
« Hn. »  
  
Heero libéra une partie de la couverture, accueillant Duo à côté de lui. Ce dernier prit rapidement la couverture et y enveloppa son corps glacé ; son épaule gauche s'appuyait contre la droite d'Heero alors qu'il s'installait. A l'intérieur, Duo était reconnaissant à Heero de ne pas l'interroger comme les autres le faisaient, mais il se sentait un peu désappointé pour Dieu savait quoi.  
  
Alors qu'Heero partageait sa chaleur avec lui, Duo regarda ses amis souriant. « Okay, que voulez vous savoir ? »  
  
« Son nom ? » Quatre sourit.  
  
« Hitoe. »  
  
« Hitoe ? » Wufei leva un sourcil. « Elle est Japonaise ? »  
  
« Oui, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle, Heero, qu'est ce que Hitoe veut dire ? »  
  
« Tu peux regarder dans un dictionnaire. »Déclara platement Heero.  
  
Duo bouda. « Tu es meilleur et plus efficace que n'importe quel dictionnaire. Allez, dis le moi Heero, ou je ne te laisserai pas dormir cette nuit. »  
  
« . . . . . . Unique. . . . . »  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
« Hitoe signifie Unique. »  
  
Duo trouva que le nom était vraiment adapté à la fille. Elle avait l'air seule, et Duo aurait parié qu'elle avait choisi son propre nom.  
  
« A quoi elle ressemble, Maxwell ? » Duo sentit Heero se tendre tandis que Wufei posait sa question, et il se demanda ce qui gênait le pilote Japonais.  
  
« Alors, elle a des cheveux marron qui lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules, un nez pointu, autant que son menton, et ses yeux, le mieux de tout ce sont ses yeux, ils sont bleu profond, vraiment très jolis. » Duo sourit, se représentant la fille dans son esprit.  
  
« Whoa, regarde toi Duo ! Tu es vraiment tombé pour elle, ne ? » Dit Quatre.  
  
« Bien sûr Quatre ! Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Elle est intelligente, mature, douce, modeste, et belle. » Duo sourit fièrement.  
  
« En d'autres thermes, Maxwell, elle est parfaite ? »  
  
La question de Wufei provoqua une nouvelle tension, encore plus forte chez le pilote Japonais, mais Duo était trop joyeux pour le remarquer.  
  
« Tu peux dire ça Wufei. Pour moi, elle est parfaite. » Duo était heureux. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre pour voir encore Hitoe. Quatre et Wufei continuèrent à lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Duo souriait tandis qu'il conduisait vers la ville. Ce matin, il s'était arrangé pour emprunter sa mobylette à Heero. Mais le pilote Japonais avait semblé assez réticent de lui prêter son engin. Etrange. Heero ne lui avait jamais posé de problème lorsqu'il voulait lui emprunter sa mobylette auparavant. Duo pensa presque que Heero était en colère contre lui, parce que, après cela, il était parti en emportant un sac. Mais Duo chassa cette pensée : Heero devait avoir une mission à accomplir.  
  
Alors qu'il approchait du lieu de rendez-vous, Duo vit la jeune fille, assise sur le banc. Il regarda sa montre. 12 :45 PM. Duo croyait qu'il était en avance, mais elle l'était définitivement plus que lui.  
  
Duo arrêta le vélo devant la fille et ôta son casque.  
  
« Hitoe. »  
  
La fille le regarda, elle portait un chemisier bleu pastel cette fois.  
  
« Salut ! Tu es venu tôt ! »  
  
« Oui, mais moins que toi. » Duo sourit et tendit un autre casque à la jeune fille. « Allons y ! »  
  
« Je pensais que tu voulais récupérer ta veste ? » Elle montra le vêtement en question qu'elle portait.  
  
« Plus tard, je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Duo sourit en voyant que la fille hésitait. « Je ne mords pas ! Je te promets que tu vas apprécier. »  
  
« Très bien. » Elle saisit le casque et s'assit derrière Duo. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une jeans bleu, alors, c'était facile pour elle de monter sur la mobylette.  
  
Duo sourit lorsqu'elle entoura sa taille de ses bras. « Accroche toi bien. » Il décolla, la moto allant à une très grande vitesse, obligeant la jeune fille à agripper son torse plus fort. Duo sourit quand il la sentit presser sa tête contre son dos. . . Dommage que la fille n'appuie pas le reste de son corps sur son dos aussi. . .  
  
Après un trajet d'environ quinze minutes, ils arrivèrent près d'un lac. Duo arrêta sa mobylette à la bordure de l'eau et enleva son casque. La Japonaise l'imita et descendit de la bécane. Elle regarda le lac. Il était ovale et très étendu. L'eau était bleu cristal et reflétait la lumière du soleil. L'espace autour du lac était camouflé par des arbres et si les gens ne faisaient pas attention, ils ne le voyaient pas.  
  
« Tu aimes ? »  
  
Elle acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le lac. « C'est beau. »  
  
Duo la regarda. « Tu es encore plus belle. »  
  
La fille le fixa, surprise. Elle se tourna vers le lac et s'approcha du bord. « Je ne suis pas belle. » Ses joues étaient un peu rouges, indiquant qu'elle rougissait. Duo avait envie de laisser sa main les lui caresser.  
  
« Si tu l'es. Personne ne te l'avait dit avant ? » Duo s'approcha d'elle.  
  
La fille s'assit dans l'herbe, et croisa les jambes, observant le lac. « Non, tu es le premier. »  
  
« Alors crois moi, tu es vraiment jolie, je ne mens jamais. » Duo voulait étreindre la jeune fille, mais il s'assit à côté d'elle à la place.  
  
« . . . . . . . . Merci. » Elle posa ses main dans le gazon et appuya son poids sur elle, semblant plus détendue.  
  
« De rien, je dis seulement la vérité. » Duo sourit et imita la fille en regardant le lac. Ils restèrent assis pendant quelques minutes. Un silence confortable. Duo appréciait la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés et, doucement, sa main se déplaça pour attraper la main de sa compagne.  
  
Il put sentir sa tension quand il la toucha, mais elle ne recula pas pour autant quand Duo couvrit sa main de la sienne. Duo reprit sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue. Ils continuèrent à rester assis en regardant le lac tandis que Duo caressait sa main. Il savourait la sensation de la peau contre la sienne.  
  
Duo n'était pas encore satisfait : il voulait sentir autre chose de la fille. C'était le moment pour un mouvement énergique. Duo se pencha, serrant et pressant la main de sa camarade. « Hitoe. » Il dit son nom tendrement.  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda directement dans ses yeux. Duo la fixa et bloqua son regard sur elle. Doucement, très doucement, il s'inclina. La fille ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait être séduite par les yeux violets du garçon. Lorsque son visage fut penché au dessus de celui de la jeune fille, Duo ferma les yeux après l'avoir vu fermer les siens auparavant. Quand finalement ses lèvres touchèrent celles de sa partenaire, Duo sentit un courant électrique lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'aurait pu trouver aucun mot qui décrirait exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment.  
  
Duo avait embrassé d'autres filles avant, mais jamais. . . il ne s'était senti comme ça, il n'avait jamais senti rien de mauvais à mentionner. Mais, avec Hitoe, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en l'embrassant était fabuleux. Ses lèvres étaient si douces sous les siennes que Duo voulait en découvrir encore plus.  
  
Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa pain entoura la taille de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui. Miel, elle avait le goût du miel, un miel parfumé, une drogue qu'il voulait encore et encore davantage, il était intoxiqué par son goût, par elle.  
  
Duo fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure et sentit la bouche s'ouvrir, l'accueillant en elle. Avec reconnaissance, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, découvrant les contours de la caverne humide, et la goûtant de plus en plus.  
  
Elle était réellement différente des autres filles que Duo avait embrassées. Elle le laissait explorer sa bouche, comme si elle lui appartenait, et elle répondait timidement avec sa langue, tandis qu'il la taquinait de la sienne. Duo n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi intense. La fille l'embrassait en retour, mais pas en demandant, plutôt en donnant.  
  
Mais, soudain, elle brisa le baiser et repoussa le garçon. Duo cilla et regarda la jeune fille avec confusion, blessé.  
  
« Hitoe ? »  
  
« Je suis désolée Duo. . . » La fille inclina sa tête et Duo ne put voir son visage.  
  
« Pourquoi es tu désolée ? » Duo était réellement confus.  
  
Sa main était encore autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et Duo put la sentir trembler lorsqu'elle dit :  
  
« Je pense que nous ne devrions plus nous revoir. »  
  
Duo bloqua, et, inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur la fille, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
Elle secoua juste la tête.  
  
« Regarde moi Hitoe. » Duo parla doucement.  
  
Mais la jeune fille refusa de le regarder. Alors Duo souleva son menton de sa main libre, la fixant carrément dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
« Est ce que tu me détestes ? »  
  
Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.  
  
« Est ce que tu es en colère parce que je t'ai embrassée ? »  
  
Elle secoua encore la tête.  
  
« Est ce que tu aimes être près de moi ? »  
  
La fille acquiesça.  
  
« Est ce que tu as aimé mon baiser ? »  
  
Il y eut une pause, mais elle approuva en rougissant un peu. Duo déplaça sa main et lui caressa la joue. « Alors pourquoi devrions nous ne plus nous revoir ? »  
  
La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit mais se referma.  
  
« Je veux être avec toi Hitoe. » Duo la regardait tendrement. « Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »  
  
Duo sourit tandis que la fille agrandissait ses yeux de surprise, il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. Ensuite, il la lâcha et la regarda amoureusement. « Je t'aime Hitoe. »  
  
La fille le regarda longuement, jusqu'à ce que Duo commence à s'inquiéter en se demandant s'il l'avait choqué. Mais elle parla enfin :  
  
« Nous nous connaissons seulement depuis deux jours, comment peux tu tomber amoureux de moi en si peu de temps ? »  
  
Duo sourit . « Tu as déjà entendu parler du '' coup de foudre '' ? »  
  
« Tu aimes mon physique. » Hitoe sourit amèrement.  
  
Duo fut pris de cours par la réponse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la fille puisse lui dire ça.  
  
« Hé bien, je l'admets, je suis attiré par ton physique, mais ce n'est pas tout. Pendant que je passais du temps avec toi, j'ai appris à te connaître, et je suis tombé pour toi. Et plus je suis avec toi, plus je tombe profondément amoureux de toi. »  
  
Elle secoua la tête. « Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir qui je suis. »  
  
Duo calma la tête de la jeune fille et la regarda tendrement. « Tu es Hitoe, une indépendante, adorable, intelligente, gentille, brillante et tendre fille qui a capturé mon c?ur. »  
  
« Brillante, intelligente et indépendante peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas gentille ou tendre, et encore moins adorable. » Elle sourit encore tristement.  
  
« Si tu l'es. » Duo caressa encore la joue de la jeune fille. Comment il aimant la sentir sous sa main calleuse. « Je t'ai vue hier dans le parc avec le petit. Tu es une adorable fille, Hitoe, bien que tu ne l'ais jamais admis toi même. »  
  
La fille ôta la main de Duo de sa joue, arrêtant la caresse. « Je ne suis pas une ange innocente comme tu sembles le croire, Duo. Je pourrais être n'importe qui, une voleuse, une tueuse, une personne recherchée, ou même une putain. »  
  
Duo se tendit au mot ''putain ''. Il regarda sévèrement la jeune fille. « Est ce que tu l'es ? »  
  
« Huh ? »  
  
« Est ce que tu es ce que tu viens juste de décrire ? »  
  
Elle sourit tristement. « La plupart est vraie. »  
  
Duo ferma les yeux tandis que le mot ''putain '' résonnait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire le fait que la fille dans ses bras pouvait avoir vécu une telle existence. Puis, il l'entendit parler encore.  
  
« C'est d'accord si tu ne veux pas me revoir. Je comprendrais que. . . » Duo ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il s'approcha et scella les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes, l'empêchant d'en dire davantage.  
  
Il l'embrassa longuement et désespérément, l'étreignant étroitement, comme s'il voulait la protéger de tous les démons du monde. Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la fille, fourrant son nez dans son cou en murmurant : « Je ne te quitterai pas Hitoe. Jamais. »  
  
« Tu ne me déteste pas ? »  
  
Duo se releva et regarda la Japonaise.  
  
« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »  
  
« J'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses, Duo. »  
  
« Moi aussi. » Duo sourit tristement. « Dis moi Hitoe, as tu aimé faire ces choses là ? »  
  
Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je l'ai fait parce qu'on me l'avait ordonné. »  
  
Duo grinça des dents, furieux contre ceux qui l'avaient forcée à commettre ces choses. « C'est bon Hitoe. Je ne vais pas te juger pour ce que tu as fait. »  
  
« Tu vas te sentir dégoûté et me détester, quand tu sauras ce que j'ai fait, d'être avec toi. » La fille sourit encore tristement.  
  
Duo ne voulait pas savoir. Elle avait déjà assez souffert ; il ne laisserait plus personne la faire souffrir encore. Encore, il captura ses lèvres, pillant l'intérieur de sa bouche comme s'il voulait effacer la tristesse et le désespoir de la jeune fille. Elle le laissa la revendiquer pour sienne, explorant sa bouche, répondant de sa langue.  
  
Finalement à bout de souffle, Duo cessa le baiser et appuya sa tête sur les cheveux de la fille, la serrant tendrement. « Je ne fais pas attention Hitoe. Je t'aime pour qui tu es, pas pour ce que tu es. J'aime la personne sous le physique. Tu peux me croire quand je dis que je ne serai jamais dégoûté, oublie l'idée que je te haïsse. »  
  
« . . . . . . . . . «   
  
Sentant qu'elle ne le croyait pas, Duo se retira et la regarda attentivement. « Hitoe, j'aime ton esprit et ta personnalité, pas ton corps. »  
  
« Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, quelqu'un de plus jolie et bien élevée, tout le monde te convient. Duo, tu peux être heureux. »  
  
« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Je te veux. Toi ! » Duo resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, essayant désespérément de la convaincre. « Et tu peux me rendre heureux. Je me sens entier, comme si j'avais finalement trouvé ma place, quand je suis avec toi ! »  
  
Comment pouvait-il convaincre la jeune fille que la seule personne qu'il voulait c'était elle ? Son c?ur et son amour ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la seule pour lui et qu'il était le seul pour elle ? Duo leva la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue. « Laisse moi t'aimer Hitoe. »  
  
« . . . . . . . . Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? » La fille couvrit la main de Duo sur sa joue avec la sienne.  
  
Duo sourit joyeusement. « N'importe quoi ! »  
  
« ne me demande rien sur mon passé, et n'essaye pas d'enquêter sur ma vie. Si tu fais ça, je te quitterais pour toujours. » Elle le regardait très sérieusement.  
  
Duo acquiesça ; il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser découvrir sa vie de pilote de gundam, alors il respectait sa requête. « D'accord, je ne le ferai pas. »  
  
« Okay alors ! » Elle sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire triste cette fois, mais un heureux. Duo pensa qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire encore. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser le quitter. Plus de problème avec les missions difficiles qu'il aurait, il trouverait un moyen d'être avec elle tout de même. Doucement, il remonta son tee-shirt.  
  
« Hitoe. . . si je dois te laisser parfois, ça sera un souvenir. » Duo récupéra son collier et sa croix de sous son tee-shirt, puis il les accrocha autour du cou d'Hitoe.  
  
« Duo, c'est. . . » Elle toucha le collier.  
  
« Il était à S?ur Hélen. C'est la chose la plus importante pour moi, pour que je me rappelle de tous les gens qui m'aiment. Je te le donne parce que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus. »  
  
« Que tu aimes le plus ? »  
  
« Ouais, la seule avec qui je veuille passer ma vie. » Duo attira la jeune fille sur ses genoux et la serra possessivement. Ils restèrent assis comme ça, appréciant la scène devant eux et la proximité de leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne noir.  
  
A Suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Commentaires de la traductrice :  
  
Lyra : Et encore un chapitre de fait ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est long !  
  
Duo : Tu as passé presque une semaine sur celui là !  
  
Lyra : J'ai vraiment hâte de la finir cette fic, parce que la séquelle est merveilleuse, magnifique, superbe. . . J'en pleure à chaque fois que je la lis !  
  
Duo : Toi ? Pleurer ?  
  
Lyra : Hey ! Je suis une autrice sensible opprimée !  
  
Duo : -_-°  
  
Lyra : Bon, alors, chers lecteurs, je vous annonce que dans le prochain chapitre l'action se débloque !  
  
Duo : Et beaucoup !  
  
Lyra : Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Mimi qui a réussi à me faire cauchemarder avec son mariage de Heero et Réléna ! Je te dédie aussi le prochain chapitre de Liens de parenté, encore en préparation où il y aura quelques petites surprises. . .  
  
Et je rappelle à mes chers lecteurs que les reviews motivent énormément ! Donc cliquez sur le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche et laissez moi un petit mot, s'il vous plait ! 


	4. chapitre 3

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma, Lyrashin ne fait que traduire !  
  
Couple : 2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Sap, le reste est un secret (je peux pas donner trop d'indications sans dévoiler le sujet !)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est à Akuma, je ne possède que la traduction.  
  
Note de Akuma : Cette fic est dédiée à Stormy pour son anniversaire !  
  
Note de Lyrashin : J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic en Anglais et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !  
  
Remerciements : Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment nombreux à aimer cette fic ! Et pour savoir si Heero est une fille ou un garçon. . . lisez ! Y a la réponse dans ce chapitre !  
  
Confusion of the heart  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Duo ramena Hitoe dans la ville et ils se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain à la même heure et au même endroit. Comme les jours précédent, elle refusa de le laisser la raccompagner chez elle, Duo s'installa donc pour regarder Hitoe partir, non sans lui avoir déjà donné un autre baiser bien sûr. Il ne lui reprit pas sa veste puisqu'il avait l'intention de la lui offrir.  
  
Joyeux, Duo décida de s'arrêter à un magasin et d'acheter des boissons pour ses amis à la planque. Il allait leur annoncer le nouveau développement de sa vie. Duo sourit comme un idiot et conduisit le vélo vers le bord de la cité ; il ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir leurs réactions !  
  
Quand il atteignit enfin sa destination, il vit Heero marcher en direction du même endroit que lui. Ce qui stupéfia Duo, c'était que le pilote Japonais ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels. Au lieu de son débardeur vert et de son spandex, Heero était habillé d'un pull à col roulé blanc et d'un jeans bleu.  
  
Alors le Soldat Parfait ressentait le froid finalement, huh ? Duo sourit et arrêta la mobylette juste devant le garçon.  
  
« Besoin d'une promenade, Heero ? »  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, Duo tendit le casque qu'Hitoe avait utilisé juste avant à son compagnon. Heero le prit d'une seule main, l'autre tenant son sac. Il le mit et murmura un '' Merci ''.  
  
Tandis que Heero montait sur la bécane, Duo sentit une sensation familière ; la même sensation que lorsqu'Hitoe était s'était assise derrière lui auparavant. Duo sourit à la pensée de la jeune fille. « Prêt Heero ? »  
  
Un grognement lui vint en réponse. Duo sourit et prit de la vitesse. Alors qu'il augmentait encore la vitesse, Duo sentit les mains de Heero s'accrocher plus fort à sa taille. Il sourit une nouvelle fois. La situation lui rappelait Hitoe, il se sentait comme si elle était restée avec lui alors qu'il conduisait. Il se demanda si c'était l'hérédité japonais qui faisait que Heero et Hitoe étaient si similaires dans le comportement et dans leur attitude.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
« Alors, tu as eu une bonne journée, Duo ? » Quatre salua Heero et Duo tandis que le natté marchait avec un sac plastique rempli de boissons. Heero le dépassa et alla ranger son sac dans leur chambre avant de les rejoindre dans le salon.  
  
« Et bien, tu peux dire ça, Quatre. » Duo lui fit un clin d'?il et donna les boissons à ses amis. « Mon cadeau. »  
  
« A quel jeu veux tu jouer maintenant, Maxwell ? » Wufei regardait les boissons suspicieusement, mais en prit néanmoins une.  
  
Duo fit semblant d'être blessé. « C'est pas un jeu, Wufei. Je veux célébrer quelque chose aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » Wufei fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était installé la veille.  
  
« Hé bien il y a deux choses à célébrer pour être exact. » Duo sourit et s'assit sur le canapé tout en jetant un coup d'?il au Japonais, qui s'était installé à côté de lui. « Premièrement, pour célébrer le jour où Heero a décidé que ses tops verts et ses spandex étaient effectivement trop fins pour ce temps froid. »  
  
« Hn. » Heero grogna mais ne dit rien pour nier cette affirmation.  
  
« Tu sais que j'ai raison. » Duo sourit. « Mais je ne pensais pas que tu échangerais ton débardeur, pourquoi un col roulé, Heero ? Tu ressembles à Trowa maintenant avec ton pull à col roulé et ton jeans, tu sais. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas avoir froid au cou. » La réponse d'Heero surprit Duo qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon réplique à sa taquinerie.  
  
« Tu as déjà entendu parler des échappes, Heero ? »  
  
« Non fonctionnel. »  
  
Duo fit la tête. Heero pouvait être si irritant parfois, et pourquoi avait- il le sentiment que s'il avait posé la question à Hitoe, elle aurait répondu la même chose que lui ? Le pilote natté pensa qu'il était fort possible qu'Heero et Hitoe soient frère et s?ur, en jugeant leurs similitudes personnelles et physiques. Mais cette pensée fut rapidement interrompue par Quatre :  
  
« Okay, quelle est la seconde raison de faire la fête, Duo ? » Quatre sourit. Lui et Trowa s'étaient installés sur l'autre canapé, tenant leurs verres. L'Arabe pouvait deviner ce qui était arrivé à l'Américain en jugeant combien il semblait réjoui. « Est ce que ça a un rapport avec la Japonaise que tu devais rencontrer aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Hé bien. . . . . . . . . c'est ma petite amie maintenant. » Duo sourit et attendit la réaction de ses amis.  
  
Quatre sourit. « Ca se voit. » Duo ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il regarda les autres. Wufei grognait, Trowa hochait la tête, et Heero. . . . . .  
  
Le Japonais leva son verre. « Félicitations. »  
  
Duo sourit et leva son propre verre, le cognant doucement contre celui d'Heero. « Merci, mon pote. » Il but la moitié de sa boisson et regarda ses autres camarades. « Vous n'êtes pas surpris ?? Zut ! Et dire que je pensais voir des expressions amusantes sur vos visages, les gars ! »  
  
« Pas de chance, Maxwell. Mais je voudrais bien savoir comment tu as fais pour qu'elle accepte d'être avec une personne aussi bavarde que toi ! »  
  
« Merci pour le compliment. » Duo tira la langue, moqueur, sachant que Wufei le taquinait seulement. « Je l'ai embrassée, Chang. Quoi d'autre ? »  
  
Le Chinois toussa un moment et rougit un peu. « Ta bouche n'est pas seulement bonne pour parler, mais aussi en action, Maxwell. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas giflé pour ça. »  
  
« Oh ! Au contraire Wufei ! Elle a aimé. Je le sais parce qu'elle m'a laissé l'embrasser encore et encore. » Duo sourit lorsque le pilote chinois rougit davantage.  
  
« Déshonorable Américain. . . . . . . . . . » Wufei grommela faiblement.  
  
« J'ai entendu ça. » Duo sauta et frappa Wufei de sa chaise. « Tu vas voir combien je suis déshonorable ! » Le pilote de Deathscythe sourit et chatouilla le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Quatre gloussa et se blottit contre Trowa, regardant ses deux amis lutter sur le plancher.  
  
Durant la bataille, Duo manqua de regarder ce que Heero faisait. Il était si focalisé sur le combat qu'il ne remarqua pas que le Japonais caressait son cou tendrement, sentant quelque chose sous le tee-shirt. Et les autres ne semblèrent pas remarquer son geste non plus, excepté pour un certain pilote qui l'étudiait du coin de l'?il.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Les jours passèrent dans une atmosphère de pur bonheur pour un certain Américain. Il rencontrait la jeune fille tous les jours, passait du temps avec elle au lac quand il parvenait à emprunter la mobylette d'Heero, il lui parlait, jouait, et bien sûr l'embrassait. Duo aimait embrasser la jeune fille. Pas un jour ne passait sans un baiser. Il pouvait l'embrasser n'importe quand et n'importe où, elle ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce genre de détails. Elle ouvrait sa bouche et laissait Duo y entrer, l'embrassant en retour passionnément.  
  
Mais le bonheur ne dure pas toujours.  
  
Une semaine après qu'il ait rencontré la fille pour la première fois, Duo reçut sa prochaine mission. Il jura en découvrant que cela comprenait de devoir quitter la planque pour un certain temps. Il devrait parler à Hitoe de ça, Duo songeait à la jeune fille tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que son sac était inutilisable. Il avait le temps de s'en acheter un, mais il pouvait emprunter le sac d'Heero. Le pilote Américain farfouilla dans le placard et vit le débardeur de Heero. Il cessa sa recherche et toucha le vêtement, découvrant que ça lui manquait de voir Heero porter ça. Heero continuait à porter le pull à col roulé blanc, que le temps soit froid ou non. Il taquinait souvent le Japonais à ce propos, mais ce dernier se contentait de grogner, et ça lui manquait.  
  
Il revint à son premier problème. Où était le sac ?? Duo chercha sans résultat dans l'armoire. Heero avait du le mettre quelque part ailleurs. Duo savait qu'il aurait du attendre et lui demander la permission d'abord, mais s'il attendait encore, il ne pourrait pas parler à Hitoe de son départ. Et Dieu seul savait quand le Soldat Parfait allait se décider à rentrer de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors Duo prenait la liberté d'explorer la chambre, essayant de trouver le sac.  
  
Il le découvrit finalement sous le lit. Duo le sortit de là et remarqua qu'il n'était pas vide. Pressé par le temps, Duo décida de déverser le contenu sur le lit du Japonais. Heero comprendrait. Renversant le contenu sur le lit sans le regarder, Duo mit rapidement ses affaires dans le sac, encore en pensant à la jeune fille et à combien elle lui manquerait.  
  
Quand il eut fini ses affaires, Duo prit le sac et s'avança vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les objets sur le lit d'Heero.  
  
Le sac dans sa main tomba lourdement sur le sol avec un bruit sonore tandis que Duo reconnaissait le contenu. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » La voix de Duo vacilla tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. Il y avait tous les vêtements qu'il avait vu Hitoe porter. Et lorsque Duo jeta un ?il sur un côté du lit, il vit sa veste parmi d'autres vêtements. C'était la veste qu'il avait donné à Hitoe, et au milieu des vêtements, il vit une perruque, une perruque dont les cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Le pilote natté prit la perruque et la regarda. « C'est à Hitoe. . . » Duo était réellement confus et surpris. Pourquoi Heero avait les vêtements d'Hitoe ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi Hitoe portait une perruque ? Elle était chauve ou quoi ?  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Duo leva la tête pour voir le Japonais debout devant l'entrée. Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent quand il vit Duo tenir la perruque ; sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais rien n'en sortit. Et c'est là que toutes les pièces du puzzle dans la tête de Duo formèrent le tableau complet.  
  
Hitoe avait une blessure à l'épaule, et Heero avait une aussi. Hitoe avait froid, et Heero avait froid aussi. Heero avait commencé à porter un pull à col roulé le jour où il avait donné sa croix à Hitoe. Tous les gestes d'Hitoe lui étaient familiers, comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Rien d'étonnant parce qu'Hitoe était Heero !!! Hitoe était son compagnon, le Soldat Parfait Déguisé !!!!!  
  
Duo se leva, furieux contre lui même, et blessé. Furieux pour avoir été trompé, et blessé pour avoir été trahi. Hitoe était juste une illusion, créée par son partenaire Japonais. Bien sûr, qui pouvait être la Fille Parfaite, excepté le Soldat Parfait ? Duo gloussa. Il était tombé dans le jeu d'Heero.  
  
« Duo. . . » Duo leva la tête et vit Heero, debout devant lui, indécis de ce qu'il devait faire. « I. . . »  
  
« Jolie perruque, Heero. Où devrais-je dire Hitoe ? » Duo coupa le garçon, parlant d'un ton froid. Et Duo n'était pas désappointé de voir le Soldat Parfait fléchir sous le ton de sa voix. « Alors c'était ton jeu ? Ta revanche pour mes taquineries ? » Duo s'avança tandis qu'Heero reculait.  
  
« Duo, je. . . »  
  
« Félicitations, Yuy. Tu as réussi à me faire passer pour un idiot. J'ai avoué mon amour à une fille imaginaire. Oh, non, je t'ai avoué mon amour à toi, un bâtard sans émotions ! » Duo jeta la perruque à Heero qui ne fit pas un geste pour la rattraper et la laissa frapper son visage.  
  
Tandis que la perruque tombait par terre, Duo parla encore. »Très joli déguisement, Yuy. Tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection, me rendre si heureux, si bien, et si amoureux. Tu parlais gentiment avec moi, mais à l'intérieur, tu riais bien, n'est ce pas ? Tu riais de combien j'étais facilement tombé pour toi. Tu ouvrais ta bouche cupide pour recevoir mes baisers. Je parie que tu ouvres ta bouche à n'importe qui, n'est ce pas, pute ? »  
  
Duo se sentit satisfait de voir Heero fléchir sous ses mots durs. Heero l'avait blessé profondément, et maintenant le Soldat Parfait allait payer pour ça ! « Oui, tu es une putain, n'est ce pas ? Juste comme tu le disais au lac. Un tueur, un voleur, une crapule et une pute ! J'ai fait une erreur quand je t'ai sauvé cette foutue nuit. Tu te serais bien amusé avec ces gars, non ? Hé bien, excuse moi pour arrêter ça. J'aurais du te laisser avec eux pour faire ce qu'il voulaient avec toi, pute ! »  
  
A bout de souffle, Duo haletait. Heero avait baissé la tête au milieu de ses mots durs. Etait-il blessé par les paroles de Duo ? L'américain n'y faisait pas attention ; il était blessé, blessé profondément. Il avait pensé qu'il avait trouvé son âme s?ur, sa partenaire pour la vie et il avait même imaginé qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble. Mais c'étaient juste des illusions.  
  
Duo lança encore. « Maintenant que j'y pense, Hitoe n'avait jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait, ne ? Tu appréciais chaque fois où je te disais mon amour, sentant avec suffisance combien tu avais capturé mon c?ur, n'est ce pas ? Hé bien, Hitoe. » Duo déclara sarcastiquement. « Je vais aller finir ma mission, mon petit c?ur. Je pensais que tu allais me manquer, parce que j'allais être loin de toi, mais maintenant je te suis reconnaissant pour ça. » Duo reprit sa respiration et dit ses paroles finales. « Tu peux partir et te trouver une autre victime. Je ne tomberai plus pour toi, sale putain. »  
  
L'Américain quitta la chambre, claquant la porte lourdement et accélérant vers son gundam caché. Il prit de la vitesse, essayant de quitter la planque le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, le Japonais était encore en train d'attendre, tête baissée. Quand le son d'un engin décollant laissa la place au silence, il enleva son pull et récupéra une croix en argent. Aucun bruit ne retentit tandis qu'une larme de cristal tombait sur la croix.  
  
Le rêve était fini.  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux des reviews ! Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir s'entendre !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La traductrice pète un câble :  
  
Lyra : Kalha, merci pour le mouchoir !  
  
Duo : Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Lyra : TU OSES DEMANDER CA ?!! Après ce que tu as fait à Heero ?!  
  
Duo :. . . . . . .  
  
Lyra : J'en ai marre ! Je chiale à chaque fois parce que je connais la suite !  
  
Heero : Et je devrais dire quoi, moi ? T_T  
  
Lyra : Oh, viens là Hee-chan ! N'écoute pas Duo ! C'est pas vrai ce qu'il dit !  
  
Heero : Tu le penses vraiment ?  
  
Lyra : Mais oui ! Et au prochain chapitre, tous les lecteurs vont le considérer comme un incroyable salaud !  
  
Duo : Mais pourquoi moi ?  
  
Lyra : TOI TU TE TAIS !!!!  
  
Duo : Vi, Madame !  
  
Reviews please! 


	5. chapitre 4

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma, Lyrashin ne fait que traduire !  
  
Couple : 2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Sap, le reste est un secret (je peux pas donner trop d'indications sans dévoiler le sujet !)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est à Akuma, je ne possède que la traduction.  
  
Note de Akuma : Cette fic est dédiée à Stormy pour son anniversaire !  
  
Note de Lyrashin : J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic en Anglais et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !  
  
Remerciements : Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais pas si tout le monde va aimer ce chapitre, mais ceux qui voulaient une réconciliation rapide vont être drôlement surpris ! Vous vouliez qu'ils se sautent dessus et qu'il y ait des bisous. . . . . . . ben je pense pas qu'Akuma voit la chose de la même manière que vous !  
  
Dana-chan : Tu as presque trouvé la raison du comportement de Heero, mais ne t'inquiète pas : Akuma n'a pas fait virer cette fic en Deathfic !  
  
Mimi : Surtout commence pas à pleurer ! Garde tes larmes pour la séquelle ! Tu en auras besoin !  
  
Lian : Je te suggère fortement de ne rien révéler de la suite aux lecteurs parce que sinon ça va mal aller pour ton matricule au Lycée !  
  
Sael : Remet toi ! Pique pas une crise parce que c'est loin d'être fini !  
  
Et à tous les autres encore merci pour les reviews !  
  
Confusion of the heart  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
// '' Je n'ai plus aucune raison de sourire. ''//  
  
Duo jura tandis qu'il attaquait les vaisseaux de OZ. Au lieu de voir le sourire moqueur de Heero tandis qu'il coupait en rondelles un autre vaisseau, le pilote de Deathscythe ne pouvait que se repasser en boucle les paroles d'Hitoe depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée.  
  
// '' Merci beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse avant. ''//  
  
Les mots d'Hitoe résonnaient en écho dans sa mémoire alors qu'il tranchait une autre navette en deux.  
  
// '' Je suis désolée Duo. . . ''//  
  
Duo haleta alors qu'un vaisseau se débrouillait pour l'attaquer dans son dos. Il se retourna et trancha le vaisseau avec sa faux.  
  
// '' Tu aimes mon physique . ''//  
  
« Je te maudis, Yuy ! » Duo cria et contrôla Deathscythe violemment, envoyant tous ses assaillants à l'autre bout de l'océan.  
  
// '' Je ne suis pas une ange innocente comme tu sembles le croire, Duo. ''//  
  
Le gundam bougea plus rapidement encore, détruisant de plus en plus de vaisseaux.  
  
// '' C'est d'accord si tu ne veux plus me revoir. Je comprendrais. . . ''//  
  
Finalement, le dernier vaisseau fut détruit. Duo haletait à l'intérieur de Deathscythe. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, l'image d'Hitoe souriante continuait à revenir dans sa tête. Sa douce voix, son expression joyeuse, et la sensation quand il embrassait ses lèvres si douces. Duo se rappelait que c'était Heero tout le temps, mais il sentait quand même qu'elle lui manquait, son Hitoe. Et ça faisait seulement deux jours depuis son départ*  
  
// '' Tu ne me détestes pas ? ''//  
  
Duo regarda l'océan au loin. Il était confus. . . . . . et en colère. . . toutes les paroles d'Hitoe étaient fausses. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Après avoir achevée une mission de six jours, Duo revint finalement pour aller ranger Deathscythe dans une cave camouflée, non loin de la planque. Il n'était pas encore très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire avec une certain pilote Japonais. Il avait passé six jours dans Deathscythe, mangeant et dormant rarement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser c'était Hitoe et Hitoe. Ses paroles continuaient à résonner, se répétant comme une litanie dans son esprit.  
  
Il était minuit passé quand il arriva à la maison. Duo trotta rapidement vers sa chambre. La chambre d'Heero. Duo prit sa respiration, incertain de la manière dont il devait agir. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir quelle serait la première réaction du Japonais en le voyant. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et entra.  
  
Duo retint sa respiration quand il reconnut Heero allongé sur le lit, endormi. Encore confus avec ses propres sentiments, Duo s'approcha du garçon. Il s'arrêta à côté du lit et observa la personne assoupie, enveloppée et entourée jusqu'au cou par une couverture. Le visage d'Heero était pâle sous les rayons de lune qui tombaient par la fenêtre ouverte. Il respirait régulièrement par son petit nez pointu. Duo fit courir son regard sur la figure du Japonais. Combien il lui manquait ce visage, ces lèvres douces, et ces délicates joues qu'il caressait tendrement. Hitoe lui manquait.  
  
Le natté leva inconsciemment la main et caressa la joue du jeune homme. Il regarda son visage. C'était celui d'Hitoe. Le nez d'Hitoe, les lèvres d'Hitoe, le menton d'Hitoe, les yeux d'Hitoe. C'était Hitoe. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent doucement, tandis qu'il caressait la joue, et clignèrent de confusion en le voyant. Comme ils lui avaient manqué ses jolis yeux. Les doigts suivirent la piste de la douce joue jusqu'aux lèvres. Elle s'ouvrirent un peu alors que l'autre semblait confus et surpris par l'acte de Duo.  
  
Duo plongea dans le regard bleu tandis qu'il se baissait, et il captura les délicates lèvres, ôtant ses doigts. Ah, Hitoe, son Hitoe. Comme ça lui avait manqué de la goûter. Les lèvres s'écartèrent alors que la langue de Duo les caressait, lui offrant l'accès. Hitoe le laissait toujours entrer, le laissant la revendiquer et jouant timidement avec sa langue, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Duo soupira de satisfaction alors qu'il explorait la caverne humide. Il e suça et lécha chaque parcelle, savourant la sensation qui lui avait fait défaut pendant six jours.  
  
Quand ses poumons furent en feu, Duo stoppa le baiser et regarda le visage qu'il aimait. Les yeux bleus l'observaient avec confusion et incrédulité alors que sa main se levait et touchait le visage de Duo, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve. La main caressait sa joue doucement, et duo se laissa guider par elle, fermant les yeux.  
  
Une voix retentit, brisant ce moment de sérénité qu'ils partageaient. « Duo. . . »  
  
La voix. . . . . Elle était grave et lourde. La voix d'Hitoe était plus légère que celle là. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Hitoe ! Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent instantanément. Son esprit enregistra finalement que c'était Heero qu'il avait embrassé. Ca avait toujours été Heero. Duo sentit la colère enfler de nouveau en lui. Il était encore tombé dans le jeu d'Heero. Il avait encore embrassé Heero malgré les paroles qu'il avait dites avant de partir de la maison. Et comme une pute qu'il était, Heero avait encore accepté ses baisers, ouvrant sa bouche gloutonne facilement. La colère devint plus forte encore, et Duo imagina le sourire moqueur que Heero devait avoir. Un sourire triomphant. Très bien, si Heero voulait jouer, il allait jouer.  
  
Duo attrapa la main sur sa joue et l'épingla sur le lit, au même niveau que le visage d'Heero. Il fléchit son buste, s'asseyant sur le torse du garçon et le bloquant. « Tu aimes être embrassée, n'est ce pas, putain ? »  
  
« Duo ? » La voix sembla soudain inquiète.  
  
« Combien d'hommes sont tombés dans ton jeu, pute ? Je parie que tu leur ouvrais la bouche à eux aussi. Bien, si tu veux un baiser, je vais t'en donner un que tu mérite, putain. »  
  
Duo se baissa et ravit[1] les lèvres du pilote Japonais. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de tendresse dans le baiser. C'était un baiser blessant, pour infliger de la douleur. Duo déversa toute sa colère dans le baiser, mordant toute la surface qu'il pouvait avec ses dents et goûtant le doux sang métallique. Il poussa sa langue brutalement dans la bouche du garçon, la léchant et la suçant férocement, comme s'il voulait aspirer l'air du Nippon. Du lui mordit aussi la langue lorsqu'il tenta de le repousser.  
  
« Hmmph. . . » Duo sentit Heero essayer de le repousser de sa main libre et tourner la tête sur le côté pour briser le baiser. Le seul résultat fut l'augmentation de sa fureur. Cessant de l'embrasser, Duo leva la main et la lança de toutes ses forces à la rencontre de la joue gauche du garçon. Le son de la claque brisa le silence de la nuit.  
  
Duo haletait : sa fureur l'aveuglait. Mais il sentit comme un choc lorsqu'il entendit la bruyante gifle résonner dans la chambre. Il pouvait sentir sa main vibrer de douleur après la baffe, et doucement, sa colère baissait. Finalement, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la joue rouge d'Heero. Il observa le jeune homme pour contrôler sa condition. Sa tête avait été projetée sur le côté par la force du coup. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts mais ne se focalisaient sur aucun point. Enfin, Duo vit les lèvres torturées et sanglantes.  
  
L'Américain se sentit étourdi devant les résultats de sa fureur. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il attaquerait et blesserait son partenaire comme ça. Et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était que Heero ne bougeait pas. Il restait étendu comme un rocher. L'une des mains du Japonais était encore épinglée par la sienne, tandis que l'autre restait sans vie, sur l'un des côtés du corps maintenu. Doucement, Duo relâcha la main et se redressa de Heero pour s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
Mais Heero ne bougeait toujours pas. Le Japonais semblait effrayé de devoir bouger, comme s'il allait encore être blessé s'il remuait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ses yeux captèrent quelque chose qui brillait sur le cou d'Heero. La bagarre avait déplacé la couverture et mis à nu le cou d'Heero. Duo regarda l'objet miroitant. C'était sa croix.  
  
Duo reporta son regard sur le visage du Japonais et fut poignardé par la culpabilité lorsqu'il remarqua la douleur et la peine contenues dans ses beaux yeux. Sa tête vibrait douloureusement tandis que des vertiges l'attaquaient : son corps ne pouvait supporter le manque de nourriture et de sommeil plus longtemps. Duo tomba vers l'avant et entendit la voix d'Hitoe une dernière fois avant que tout devienne noir.  
  
// '' Que tu aimes le plus ? ''//  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le Japonais regardait, alors que son partenaire Américain reposait inhabituellement sur son lit, projeté et la tête tournant pendant quelques minutes. Il leva la main et toucha sa propre joue, ressentant la douleur affluer. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la personne agitée sur son lit, le regardant un long moment avant de prendre une décision.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Sombre. . . . . .et chaud. . . Où était-il ? Duo ouvrit les yeux et vit une muraille de feu devant lui. Il courut, cherchant à échapper aux flammes, mais le mur de feu semblait le retrouver où qu'il aille. Il courait, et il courait sans s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à mourir. Duo se retourna et vit le mur de feu se rapprocher, il sentit sa sueur glisser rapidement le long de son corps tandis que son environnement devenait plus chaud.  
  
Soudain il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front. Il se tourna et découvrit un garçon avec des yeux bleus qui lui tendait la main. Duo l'attrapa vite, et sentit son corps être attiré, quitter cet environnement échauffé. Le garçon le poussa en avant vers la lumière. Quand il entra dans la lumière, Duo sentit sa main être relâchée. Il regarda derrière et vit le jeune homme rester dans le noir, souriant tristement. Duo tendit la main, mais il secoua la tête. Alors que la lumière l'enveloppait, Duo entendit le garçon prononcer un mot.  
  
Sayonara.  
  
A suivre. . . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Soyez gentils cher lecteurs si vous voulez avoir la suite rapidement (ce sont vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont motivée pour traduire ce chapitre là si vite !), alors appuyez sur le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche et laissez moi un message !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La traductrice et les persos. . .  
  
Lyra : Ouh ! Akuma a fait fort cette fois ! Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas l'autrice de cette fic, donc que les lettres d'insultes ou de revendications et de menaces de mort ne serviront à rien ! NA ! *Tire la langue*  
  
Duo : Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?! Tout le monde va vouloir ma peau maintenant ! Et déjà que ça allait pas dans le dernier chapitre. . .  
  
Lylyth : T'as qu'à être moins crétin !  
  
Duo : Hey !  
  
Lyra : Je suis d'accord avec elle !  
  
Heero :. . . . . .  
  
Lyra : Mais oui poussin je t'apporte des glaçons pour ta gorge ! Avec ce que cet idiot de natté a fait il nous l'a tout abîmé !  
  
Duo : Hey !  
  
Lylyth : Duo. . . je te conseille vivement de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je me mette en colère!  
  
Lyra : Allez, soyez honnêtes, qui s'attendait à ça dans ce chapitre ? Réponses SVP !!!!  
  
Euh, reviews please !  
  
Les commentaires de la traductrice :  
  
[1] En clair, il l'embrasse de force très violemment, mais vu les équivalents français/ anglais, c'était le mot qui convenait le mieux à la situation ! 


	6. chapitre 5

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma, Lyrashin ne fait que traduire !  
  
Couple : 2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Sap, le reste est un secret (je peux pas donner trop d'indications sans dévoiler le sujet !)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est à Akuma, je ne possède que la traduction.  
  
Note de Akuma : Cette fic est dédiée à Stormy pour son anniversaire !  
  
Note de Lyrashin : J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic en Anglais et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !  
  
Remerciements : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre a réussi me faire pleurer, alors vos messages m'ont aidé pour me remonter le moral !  
  
Prune : Je travaille aussi mes fics à côté, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et d'ailleurs le chapitre 4 de Vampire avance à grands pas et sera bientôt publié ! Suivi du nouveau chapitre d'Esclave !  
  
Pour tous ceux qui ont trouvé que Duo passait pour un salaud dans les derniers chapitres : Bonne lecture ! Parce que ça va changer !  
  
Les paroles entre ** correspondent à des lettres.  
  
Confusion of the heart  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Duo ouvrit et ferma rapidement les paupières lorsque la lumière l'assaillit.  
  
« Duo, tu peux m'entendre ? »  
  
« Hum, Heero ? » Duo ouvrit doucement les yeux. Tandis que son regard s'ajustait à la luminosité, il put voir quelqu'un debout devant lui.  
  
« Non, c'est moi, Quatre. » Duo réussit finalement à voir clairement. Il observa Quatre. Trowa était à côté du blond, l'étudiant. Duo fut soudain conscient de son environnement. Il était sur son lit. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?  
  
« Hn, tu es finalement réveillé Maxwell. »Le natté tourna la tête et aperçut Wufei marchant vers lui en lui tendant un bol de soupe. « Tiens, mange ça. »  
  
Duo réalisa enfin qu'il était vraiment affamé. Avec l'aide de Quatre, Duo parvint à s'asseoir, s'appuyant contre son oreiller. Il prit ensuite le bol à Wufei et l'avala vivement. Tandis qu'il se restaurait, Duo remarqua que Wufei s'asseyait sur le lit d'Heero. Trowa était appuyé contre le mur près de lui et Quatre sur son lit avec lui. Quelque chose manquait. Non, quelqu'un manquait.  
  
« Où est Heero ? »  
  
« Il est parti ce matin. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Duo ? » Demanda Quatre.  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?? Il lui semblait qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important. Attends voir. . . . . Heero. . . . . .Soudain, l'image de Heero, la joue rouge et la bouche sanglante flasha dans sa mémoire et Duo se souvint. « Heero ! » Il cria et se redressa, renversant sa soupe dans l'action. « Où est-il, Quatre ? Il va bien ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas où il est, Duo. Calme toi. Et pourquoi demandes-tu s'il va bien ? » Quatre commença à s'inquiéter.  
  
« Je. . . je. . . » Duo ne parvint pas à révéler à ses amis ce qu'il avait fait à Heero. « Tu n'as pas vu son visage, Quatre ?? »  
  
Quatre fronça les sourcils. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la nuit dernière, Duo. Ce matin, quand je suis sorti de ma chambre, j'ai trouvé un mot sur ma porte. Il était de Heero, tiens, lis le. » Quatre ôta le papier de sa poche.  
  
Duo l'attrapa au passage et commença à le lire.  
  
** Quatre  
  
Duo avait de la fièvre hier soir.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a cessé  
  
Ce matin, mais je ne peux pas rester  
  
avec lui, alors j'espère que tu prendras soin de lui.  
  
Heero.**  
  
Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il lisait la lettre. Le pilote américain avait le sentiment qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Heero. Il lâcha la lettre et regarda ses camarades.  
  
« Est ce qu'il vous a dit où il allait ? »  
  
Après trois hochements de tête négatifs, Duo paraissait misérable.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, Duo ? Est ce que Heero est Okay ? » Quatre était vraiment inquiet maintenant.  
  
« Je ne sais pas Quatre, je ne sais vraiment pas. » Duo secoua la tête. Il était inquiet à propos d'Heero, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Que devrait-il dire à Heero ? Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer son comportement s'il était confus avec lui même ?  
  
« Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ? » La voix de Trowa parvint aux oreilles du natté. Il se retourna et vit Trowa le regarder avec son expression sans la moindre émotion.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu savais qui était réellement Hitoe, non ? »  
  
Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tu le savais ?»  
  
Trowa acquiesça et regarda Wufei. Duo se détourna de Trowa et fixa le Chinois à son tour, confus. Il n'y croyait pas lorsque Wufei acquiesça à son tour en disant : « J e le savais aussi Maxwell. »  
  
« Tu le savais aussi. » Duo parlait doucement.  
  
« Je le savais moi aussi, Duo. » L'Américain regarda le blond en face de lui avec incrédulité.  
  
« Comment ? » Le mot avait été prononcé avec désespoir.  
  
« J'en ai fait l'hypothèse quand j'ai remarqué que chaque fois que tu sortait pour aller retrouver Hitoe, Heero disparaissait aussi de la maison. Et plus tard, Trowa a confirmé ma suspicion. »  
  
«Duo interrogea Trowa des yeux. « Je l'ai su le jour où Heero a commencé à porter ses pulls à col roulé. Je l'ai vu caresser quelque chose sous ses vêtements quand il pensait que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Est ce que tu lui a donné ta croix ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça doucement et se tourna vers Wufei.  
  
« Je l'ai su quand il nous a expliqué le nom d'Hitoe. » Lorsqu'il vit la confusion sur le visage de Duo, le Chinois rajouta, développant sa pensée. « J'ai étudié le Japonais il y a quelques années. De même qu'Hitoe signifie ''unique '', Heero veut dire ''seul '' et au jugé de sa réaction quand je t'ai demandé de la décrire, j'étais convaincu qu'Heero était cette fille. »  
  
Duo se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller et lâcha un rire cynique. « Alors j'étais le seul qui n'avait pas reconnu qu'elle était vraiment lui ? Combien ai-je été stupide. . . »  
  
« Mais tu le sais maintenant. Comment l'as tu découvert, Duo ? » Quatre demanda, à moitié effrayé par la réaction imprévisible qu'il risquait d'obtenir.  
  
« J'ai trouvé sa perruque. » Duo sourit tristement et il regarda ses camarades tandis que sa colère montait une nouvelle fois en surface. « Je n'y crois pas. Vous le saviez depuis tout ce temps et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Je pensais que vous étiez mes amis ! »  
  
« Nous le sommes. Et c'est pour ça que nous ne t'en avons pas parlé. » Trowa déclara.  
  
Duo le regarda sévèrement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
« Tu était si heureux, et Heero l'était aussi. Je l'ai attrapé en train de sourire une fois, Duo. » Quatre avait décidé d'aider son amant.  
  
Une image d'Hitoe lui souriant flasha dans la mémoire du natté. Il secoua la tête. « Vous saviez que ça ne pourrait pas durer toujours. »  
  
« Nous le savions. Soit tu découvrirais qui elle était, soit Heero te le dirait. Mais nous espérions que quand cela arriverait, vous auriez tous les deux réalisé vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. » Quatre répondit.  
  
Duo regarda Quatre amèrement. « Pourquoi penses tu que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, Quatre ? »  
  
L'Arabe fut surpris. « Tu n'en as pas ? »  
  
Duo détourna les yeux. « Il est seulement mon ami. »  
  
« Non, je ne crois pas. » Trowa parla, s'attirant un regard surpris de Duo. « Tes sentiments pour lui sont plus qu'une simple amitié. » Quand Duo voulut protester, l'acrobate leva une main, faisant signe au natté de se taire. « Ecoute moi d'abord, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux ensuite. »  
  
Duo ferma la bouche, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et jetant un regard de contestation à Trowa. Après quelques minutes, il finit par hocher la tête, acceptant.  
  
« Okay, je vais te montrer certaines choses que tu ne réalises pas. Dis moi si j'ai tort ou raison dans mes observations. Alors, premier point, es tu opposé à des relations entre deux individus du même sexe ? »  
  
« Si c'était le cas, je ne resterai pas avec Quatre et toi. »  
  
« Bien. Alors, est ce que tu réalises que tu n'aurais aucune objection pour faire partie d'un couple homosexuel ? »  
  
Tandis que Duo acquiesçait, Trowa prit une pose plus confortable pour poser le reste de ses questions.  
  
« Chaque fois que tu dois partager ta chambre, tu veux être avec Heero, vrai ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça.  
  
« A chaque fois que tu as besoin d'un partenaire, tu demandes à Heero, non ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça encore.  
  
« Si tu nous vois, seulement nous trois, tu demandes toujours où est Heero, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Encore une fois, Duo hocha la tête.  
  
« Si nous sommes tous assis dans le salon, tu vas t'asseoir toujours à côté d'Heero, ne ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça. Trowa prit une respiration, attaquant une nouvelle série de questions.  
  
« Quand tu rentres à la maison, la première chose que tu fais, c'est chercher Heero, oui ? »  
  
Duo réfléchit à cela et acquiesça faiblement.  
  
« Tu as l'impression que quelque chose manque si Heero n'est pas avec toi ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça[1] .  
  
« Est ce que tu te sens heureux quand tu le vois, quand il est près de toi ? »  
  
Encore un hochement. Trowa déglutit, c'était le dernier niveau.  
  
« Est ce que tu avais remarqué des similitudes entre le comportement d'Hitoe et celui d'Heero ? »  
  
Surpris, Duo regarda Trowa. Lorsqu'il vit l'acrobate le fixer très sérieusement, Duo acquiesça encore de la tête.  
  
« Est ce que tu avais réalisé que Heero et Hitoe agissaient de la même façon ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça.  
  
« As tu parfois imaginé que c'était Heero qui était avec toi lorsque tu était avec Hitoe ou vice versa ? »  
  
Cette fois, Duo se mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer.  
  
« Est ce que tu voulais qu'Hitoe soit avec toi tout le temps ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça.  
  
« Est ce que tu te souciais d'Hitoe ? »  
  
Encore un hochement.  
  
« Est ce que tu voulais qu'Hitoe partage ta vie ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça encore.  
  
« Est ce que tu l'aimes ? »  
  
Duo regarda Trowa, surpris et un peu en colère, mais le clown le fixait calmement. « Okay, je reformule un peu. Est ce que tu l'aimais ? » Mordant ses lèvres, Duo acquiesça.  
  
« Est ce que tu te soucies de Heero ? »  
  
Duo acquiesça.  
  
La question finale, Trowa pria pour que Duo puisse y répondre. « Est ce que tu aimes Heero ? »  
  
Duo ne bougea pas.  
  
« Duo ? Est ce que tu l'aimes ? »  
  
Encore cette fois, Duo ne bougea pas, rendant Trowa désappointé alors que le natté niait toujours ses sentiments.  
  
« Duo ? »  
  
Duo secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Trowa. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »  
  
Trowa soupira. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. La balle était à Duo maintenant. « c'est ta décision. Je ne peux pas t'aider davantage. »  
  
Quatre parla : « Tu aimais Hitoe. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas aimer Heero alors ? »  
  
Duo sourit tristement. « Quatre, même si je l'aimais, je pense que ce serait trop tard pour ça. Il doit me haïr maintenant. . . . . . . . . . . après ce que je lui ai fait. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Quatre redoutait et ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.  
  
Souriant amèrement, Duo répondit. « Qu'est ce que tu penses, Quatre ? »  
  
A ce moment, son uchu no kokoro donna à l'arabe une image que Duo représentait dans son esprit. Une image de Heero, étendu sur le lit, avec sa joue rouge et sa bouche en sang. Le blond eut le souffle coupé. « Oh, Allah. Tu n'as pas. . . . . . »  
  
Duo acquiesça. « Si, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai blessé, Quatre. J'ai mordu ses lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent et je l'ai giflé, fort. Je lui ai aussi dites beaucoup de paroles dures en essayant de le blesser autant qu'il m'avait blessé. »  
  
Wufei regarda l'Américain. Il était choqué par tout ce que Duo racontait avoir fait au Japonais, mais il garda sa désapprobation pour lui en voyant le désespoir dans les yeux violets. Il savait que le pilote de Deathscythe regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait après ça, Maxwell ? »  
  
« Huh ? » Duo regarda Wufei.  
  
« Après l'avoir frappé, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as laissé ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Wufei. Je me suis évanoui après avoir réalisé ce que je lui avais fait. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu Quatre et Trowa à côté de moi. »  
  
Wufei réfléchit pendant une minute et parla enfin. « Maxwell, s'il t'haïssait, il n'aurait pas pris soin de toi alors que tu brûlais de fièvre, ni demandé à Quatre de veiller sur toi. Pourquoi penses tu qu'il soit parti seulement après que tu n'aies plus de fièvre ? Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, il voulait être sûr de ta santé d'abord. »  
  
« Hé bien, il peut avoir fait ça parce que je suis un pilote de Gundam. Il a besoin de mon aide pour parachever des missions, et après tout, accomplir les missions c'est sa top priorité. » Duo avait parlé sarcastiquement.  
  
Wufei ne répondit pas. Il regardait juste l'Américain qui le regardait carrément en retour. Après une minute à se fixer, le pilote natté détourna les yeux. A cet instant, Wufei parla. « Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu es sa première priorité, Maxwell. »  
  
« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi est-il parti alors ? Il ne veut pas me voir, voilà pourquoi ! » Duo essaya encore de discuter, mais au fond de son c?ur, il connaissait la vérité. Heero n'était pas parti à cause d'une mission.  
  
« Je pense que j'ai un soupçon sur la raison pour laquelle il t'a laissé. » Parla Trowa.  
  
« Pourquoi, Trowa ? » Quatre aussi voulait savoir pourquoi Heero avait laissé Duo.  
  
Trowa secoua la tête. « C'est juste un soupçon. Je pense que tu trouveras la réponse ici, Duo. » Trowa tenait une enveloppe cachetée. Il s'avança vers Duo et la lui donna. « Je l'ai trouvée sur le lit d'Heero. C'est pour toi. »  
  
Duo saisit rapidement l'enveloppe et prit le papier à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'il lisait les mots, Duo sentit des vagues après d'autres vagues de douleur le poignarder au c?ur, et il regretta toutes les insultes qu'il avait dites.  
  
** Duo  
  
Je sais que tu dois te sentir dégoûté et me haïr. Mais au moins, s'il te plait, lis cette lettre. Avec cette lettre, je veux te dire ce que je ne peux pas te dire à voix haute.  
  
Tu peux me blâmer pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais je veux que tu saches que je te suis Réellement reconnaissant pour la semaine passée. Tu m'as fait ressentir que j'étais soigné et aimé, et tu m'as donné des souvenirs d'enfance. C'était la plus heureuse semaine de ma vie.  
  
Je comprends que tu dois être en colère et que tu Va me haïr toute ta vie. Tu avais raison de me frapper parce que je ne suis pas désolé pour t'avoir trompé comme ça. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que je te blesserais si méchament. Tu avais tort, je ne peux pas te rendre heureux.  
  
Comme tu le souhaites, je ne te dérangerais plus jamais. Tu ne me verras plus et tu ne m'entendras plus parce que je vais demander au docteur J de m'assigner à des missions en solo. S'il te plait, dis à Trowa, Quatre et Wufei que je tiens à eux et que je les respecte.  
  
. . . . . . Même avec cette lettre, je n'arrive pas à t'écrire tout ce que je voudrais te dire. Seulement trois mots mais je n'arrive pas encore à les écrire. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'Hitoe n'ait jamais pu te dire ces mots. Mais c'est ma dernière chance, alors je vais essayer.  
  
. . . . . . . . Ai shiteru Duo. Tu ne dois pas en savoir la signification. Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste prouver que je pouvais encore l'écrire, comme je peux encore le ressentir. Tu peux ignorer ça.  
  
Heero  
  
PS : J'espère que tu trouveras une fille qui méritera de porter la croix. Merci de me l'avoir laissé porter, même si ce n'était que pour un moment. Juste, je. . . motto. . . . . . . . . motto soba ni itai, Duo[2]. . . . . . . . .[3] **  
  
La croix ! Inconsciemment, Duo leva sa main jusqu'à son cou et sentit le métal sous ses vêtements. Il la prit doucement et appuya sa tête contre le métal. C'était sa croix. Celle qu'il avait donné à Hitoe, celle qu'il avait vu au cou d'Heero. Alors qu'il regardait sa croix, Duo put entendre sa conversation avec Hitoe résonner dans son esprit.  
  
// Que tu aimes le plus ?//  
  
//Oui, la seule avec qui je veux partager ma vie.//  
  
// Tu vas te sentir dégoûté et me haïr quand tu sauras ce que j'ai fait, d'être avec moi.//  
  
Duo sentit quelque chose d'humide au coin de ses yeux. Cela glissa le long de sa joue et tomba sur la croix. Le natté ôta la larme de la croix et la caressa un moment. Heero connaissait les conséquences quand son identité serait révélée, mais il avait encore. . . . . .  
  
//Je ne peux pas te rendre heureux.//  
  
« Il est parti parce qu'il pensait qu'il m'avait blessé et parce qu'il pensait que je n'aimait pas les garçons. » Duo murmura et regarda ensuite Trowa qui acquiesça en retour. Le grand pilote avait comprit ce qu'Heero avait ressenti parce qu'il avait des sentiments comme lui mais envers Quatre. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir Quatre blessé par ses sentiments pour lui. Heureusement, Quatre lui avait parlé de ses sentiments en premier, et tout c'était bien fini. Mais Duo n'était pas Quatre et le natté ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments. C'était un problème. Un problème qui risquait d'entraîner une fin malheureuse.  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La traductrice s'amuse :  
  
Lyra : Et un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Et un !  
  
Duo : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T_T  
  
Lyra : Si ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je pleurais à chaque fois ! Et encore c'est pas arrivé au vrai moment larmoyant !  
  
Duo : Hein ?! Quoi ?!  
  
Lyra : Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour cette fic ! Accrochez vous et préparez les mouchoirs pour celui là et la séquelle !  
  
Heero :. . . . . . . . . . .J'ai écrit ça moi ?  
  
Lyra : Et oui ! C'est touchant, non ?  
  
Duo : T_T  
  
Lyra : Alors, normalement, tout le monde doit avoir pardonné à Heero, mais on commence tout juste à pardonner à Duo, ne ?  
  
Duo : Pardon Hee-chan !!!! T_T  
  
Soyez sympa, laissez une review !!!! C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche, là ! Les petites notes de la traductrice :  
  
[1] Lyra : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu sais pas faire autre chose ?! Ils vont en avoir marre les lecteurs de te voir acquiescer tout le temps !  
  
Duo * acquiesce *  
  
Lyra : J'abandonne. . . . v_v°  
  
[2] La traduction de ces quelques mots sera donnée dans le prochain chapitre !  
  
[3] Et ça y est ! Je joue les fontaines ! Kalhana ! T'as pas un mouchoir, toplé ? 


	7. chapitre 6

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma, Lyrashin ne fait que traduire !  
  
Couple : 2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Sap, le reste est un secret (je peux pas donner trop d'indications sans dévoiler le sujet !)  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est à Akuma, je ne possède que la traduction.  
  
Note de Akuma : Cette fic est dédiée à Stormy pour son anniversaire !  
  
Note de Lyrashin : J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic en Anglais et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !  
  
Remerciements : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre a réussi me faire pleurer, alors vos messages m'ont aidé pour me remonter le moral !  
  
J'ai vraiment horreur de quand Ffnet plante et efface les reviews . . . mais bon, je vous remercie de m'en avoir envoyées !  
  
Je vous conseille de ne lire les petites notes qu'à la fin, comme ça vous ne couperez pas l'ambiance.  
  
Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Confusion of the heart ! Je traduirai également la séquelle, mais elle est vraiment plus longue ! Donc ça signifie un petit délai avant parution !  
  
Confusion of the heart  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Duo marchait sans but hors de la planque. Ses amis l'avaient laissé seul pour qu'il pense et réfléchisse à ses sentiments pour un certain Japonais et il avait rapidement décidé de sortir pour que l'air frai calme un peu son esprit.[1]  
  
L'Américain réalisait qu'il considérait Heero comme bien davantage qu'un ami. Mais il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il puisse penser à Heero comme son amoureux. Et, de plus, Heero n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.  
  
Il s'était demandé pourquoi Heero avait conservé son déguisement alors qu'il savait que Duo serait en colère contre lui. Mais à présent, Duo avait trouvé la réponse quand il avait demandé à Wufei la signification des mots en japonais de la lettre. Et maintenant, les dits mots résonnaient encore en lui tandis qu'il marchait, sentant le vent glacé contre son visage.  
  
Aï shiteru, Duo . . . . . . . . . . Je t'aime, Duo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Heero l'aimait. En dépit du fait qu'ils étaient du même sexe. Malgré les mots durs qu'il lui avait jeté au visage. Bien qu'il ait frappé et battu le Japonais. Heero l'aimait malgré tout le reste.  
  
Moto soba ni itai. . . . . . . . . . . . . je voulais être avec toi un petit moment. . . . . . . . . .  
  
C'était pour ça qu'Heero avait continué à porter son déguisement. En Hitoe, il pouvait être avec Duo, il pouvait le toucher et l'embrasser sans craindre d'être rejeté.  
  
Duo n'aurait jamais pensé que l'amour puisse être si fort. C'était l'amour qui avait fait que Heero avait décidé de porter de vêtements de fille pour pouvoir rencontrer Duo. C'était l'amour qui avait fait qu'Heero avait pris soin de sa fièvre alors que lui même était blessé. Et c'était l'amour qui avait poussé Heero à partir loin de lui, pour ne pas le blesser.  
  
Tandis qu'il marchait, Duo sentit ses yeux le piquer et la route devant lui devenir floue. Il se rappelait de la semaine passée avec Hitoe. Elle n'avait jamais demandé ni exigé quoi que ce soit de lui. La jeune fille était heureuse d'avoir simplement Duo avec elle, et tout ce qu'il voulait, elle le lui donnait. Duo voulait ses caresses, elle les lui donnait. Duo voulait ses baisers, elle les lui donnait. Duo voulait son amour, elle le lui donnait. Elle offrait tout sans rien demander en retour.  
  
Duo savait qu'il aimait Hitoe. Mais. . . . . . encore. . . . . . aimait-il Heero ?  
  
Un cri brisa net les pensées de Duo. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une petite fille pleurer. Ses pas l'avaient mené inconsciemment au parc où il avait joué avec Hitoe, une semaine plus tôt. Duo observa la fillette et sentit une impression de déjà vu en voyant quelqu'un s'accroupir devant elle. La personne portait une veste noire que Duo reconnut comme la sienne. Son dos était face à lui, et donc, Duo ne pouvait pas voir son visage.  
  
Duo regarda la personne à genoux, qui tapotait à présent la tête de la gamine. La petite cessa de pleurer et sourit un peu à la personne. Un femme cria et s'avança dans leur direction. Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira et elle courut vers la femme, qui était visiblement sa mère. Duo vit la femme lui sourire et remercier la personne, la petite fille agita la main en signe d'au revoir tandis que sa mère la ramenait à la maison. La personne la salua un peu en retour et fit demi tour. La neige tomba à nouveau, laissant Duo et la personne seuls au milieu de l'aire de jeu.  
  
Actuellement, sans voir son visage, Duo savait qui était la personne. Ses gestes et sa façon de bouger étaient trop familiers pour qu'il ne les reconnaisse pas. Mais Duo retint néanmoins sa respiration lorsque la personne tourna la tête, révélant l'un des côtés de son visage. Le nez, les lèvres, les yeux. . . ils appartenaient à Hitoe. . . . . . à Heero . . . . . . .  
  
// « Tu es Hitoe, une indépendante, adorable, intelligente, gentille, brillante et tendre fille qui a capturé mon c?ur. »//  
  
Tandis que Duo entendait sa propre voix dans son esprit, il regardait le pilote Japonais contempler la balançoire. Ses yeux semblaient voilé, comme si son âme n'était pas à l'intérieur de son corps. Doucement, le Japonais s'avança vers la balançoire, ne la lâchant pas du regard.  
  
Duo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pouvait sentir la solitude et le désespoir entourer le garçon qui s'installait sur le siège du manège et se balançait doucement. Heero ressemblait à un enfant perdu avec ses épaules basses et sa tête baissée comme ça. Comme un enfant qui ne s'attendait plus à être récupéré par ses parents. Un enfant qui savait qu'il avait été laissé ici, abandonné et seul.[2]  
  
// « Je ne te quitterai pas, Hitoe. Jamais. »//  
  
Ses propres mots frappèrent Duo en plein c?ur.[3] Il voulait aller près de lui, réconforter Heero, mais il découvrit qu'il était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Quelque chose le bloquait et Duo ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il pouvait seulement regarder Heero se balancer de plus en plus fort. De plus en plus haut, et Duo vit Heero tomber de la balançoire. Il fut durement projeté en arrière par la vitesse de la balançoire.  
  
Si la scène avait été celle du second jour où Duo avait rencontré Hitoe, ça aurait été une paire de bras qui aurait attrapé le corps volant et qui l'aurait serré étroitement, avec protection. Mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas ce jour là, et il n'y eu aucun bras pour attrapa le corps chutant. Un bruit sourd résonna tandis que Duo regardait Heero atterrir dans la neige qui recouvrait le bac à sable, sur le dos.  
  
Pendant un moment, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Heero ne bougeait pas, ni Duo d'ailleurs. A l'intérieur, Duo hurlait, ordonnant à son corps et bouger et d'aller vérifier si le Japonais était blessé ou non. Mais quelque chose semblait quasiment le clouer sur le sol.  
  
Le pilote natté ne sut pas combien de temps il le regarda, ni combien de temps Heero resta étendu là. Finalement, Heero bougea et s'assit. Duo le fixait tandis que l'Asiatique se dirigeait de nouveau vers la balançoire et s'asseyait dessus, se balançant doucement, comme s'il répétait la précédente action.  
  
Non, Duo ne voulait pas voir ça encore. Heero se blessait lui même, essayant de se convaincre que tout ce qui était arrivé dans cette semaine ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Que c'était seulement un rêve.  
  
// « Je t'aime pour qui tu es, pas pour ce que tu es. »//  
  
La balançoire montait plus haut. . .  
  
// « J'aime la personne sous le physique. »//  
  
Et plus fort. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
// « Hitoe, j'aime ton esprit et ta personnalité, pas ton corps. »//  
  
La dernière phrase claqua en Duo. Oui, il aimait la personne à l'intérieur. L'esprit et la personnalité, pas le corps. Alors qu'est ce que ça faisait qu'Hitoe soit un garçon ? C'était encore Hitoe malgré tout. L'esprit et la personnalité étaient encore ici, à l'intérieur d'un garçon Japonais nommé Heero Yuy. Les vêtements et les cheveux étaient faux, mais Hitoe était toujours réelle, complétant le Soldat Parfait. Aimait-il vraiment Hitoe comme il le clamait, ou seulement son visage comme l'avait dit Heero ? Hitoe et Heero étaient unis dans le même corps. Elle était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être, mais qu'il était. Il était ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être mais qu'elle était aussi. Ils étaient la même personne.  
  
La balançoire monta plus haut. . . . . . .  
  
Non, Duo ne voulait pas laisser la misère et les regrets régler le reste de sa vie. Il voulait être heureux maintenant. Et ce bonheur, il voulait le partager avec Heero, la personne qu'il aimait. La personne avec laquelle il voulait passer sa vie.  
  
Tandis qu'Heero lâchait une nouvelle fois la balançoire, Duo bondit vers lui. Sa crainte, son ego, sa fierté, qui l'avaient stoppé plus tôt, semblaient s'être envolés. Merde pour ces stupides sentiments, il n'allait pas les laisser l'empêcher de retrouver son vrai amour.  
  
Le Japonais chuta, dos en avant, de la balançoire, et Duo, qui était arrivé derrière lui, ouvrit les bras, recevant le corps volant carrément contre son torse. Jamais, plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir.  
  
Duo put entendre un petit ''Gasp '' du garçon devant lui alors qu'il se serrait étroitement contre son dos et qu'il reposait sa joue sur son épaule droite. « Bienvenue chez. . . . . » Duo murmurait, fourrant son nez dans le splendide cou, et ressentant la sensation familière d'être enfin complet avec son amour. « . . . . . . . . chez moi. »  
  
Owari  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà ! La fic Confusion of the Heart est terminée ! Je vais traduire la séquelle, mais plus j'aurai de reviews plus j'irai vite ! ( Comment ça c'est du chantage, Lian ?)  
  
Pour vous convaincre du fait que cette séquelle est formidable, disons que j'ai quasiment traduit tous ces chapitres rien que pour elle : on a les pensées de Heero avec les retours en arrière lors des évènements majeurs !  
  
Un conseil : Préparez vos mouchoirs !  
  
Et si vous voulez envoyer un mail à Akuma ( la vraie autrice), son adresse e-mail est sur le site de Meanne77 !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Euh, reviews, please !  
  
Les petites notes de la traductrice :  
  
[1] C'est vrai qu'il en a vraiment besoin !  
  
[2] Lyra : Snif. . . . .OUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!!!! T_T c'est triste !!!  
  
Lian * les petits yeux tous brillants* : Tiens le mouchoir !  
  
Lyra : Merci ! T_T  
  
[3] Tous en c?ur : BIEN FAIT ! 


End file.
